Reemplazo
by Zusaku.Kaze
Summary: Probablemente Itachi y Kakashi deberían saber que hay cosas que no se deben reemplazar, menos cuando no sabes hacerlo bien; incluso si fuese correcto o necesario. En este capí ¡Ahora Itachi ya es Jounin! ¿que le espera? seminin-UA, Yaoi mas dentro
1. I

**Reemplazo**

Tebayo-Producciones presenta:

Un fic de Zusaku Kaze

Naruto (sobre todo el niño rubio en sí, ) me pertenece (junto a Kakashi, Minato, Itachi y Sai, en el mundo imaginario que poseo, al menos). ¿Hace falta decir que no lucro con esto?

Advertencias: Yaoi, a veces algo de violencia, y otras cosas más que si siguen leyendo iré avisando y/o explicando y… bueno, no hace falta decir para quien lee mis historias nada de esto XP saben que estoy loca y hago lo que quiero. Probables spoilers para los que no siguen manga o cosas por el estilo. Usare el mundo Ninja, pero con algunas (bastante grandes) variantes que haré para la historia.

Parejas: KakashiItachi, MinatoItachi, un poco de KakashiObito.

* * *

**I.**

En ese entonces, Itachi sólo tenía cinco años.

Lo conoció aquel día que visitó la academia. Habían avisado del gran evento por semanas: el cuarto Hokage visitaría a los pequeños futuros ninja de Konohagakure.

Sabiendo de la discreción natural del pequeño, Fugaku se había atrevido a hablar algo que no fuesen halagos para el gobernante de la aldea. En ese entonces, por más genio que fuese, por menos que quisiera ser policía y que la admiración a su padre era más bien poca, en comparación con la que un niño común ve a su progenitor a esa edad… él le creía.

Después de todo, Fugaku le llevaba una vida por delante, y no sólo ese pensamiento reinaba en su pequeña cabeza, sino el hecho de que Mikoto, su querida y comprobadamente sabia madre, asentía tras el comentario de su padre. Eso precisamente era lo que lo hacía creíble.

Por ese motivo, él no compartía el alborozo de los demás pequeños, por conocer en persona al famoso rayo amarillo, que con su sola presencia hacía huir a los enemigos en pleno campo de batalla, y había conseguido tratados de paz entre las naciones, con tal de evitar que su imponente presencia acabara con sus guardianes. Un ninja, por supuesto, también significaba recursos monetarios para las naciones.

Itachi no se congregó con un grito de alegría en la puerta, cuando avisaron a la hora del receso que había llegado el maravilloso Hokage. Se quedó entrecerrando sus ojos, con su pose ligeramente tensa, lanzando kunai a los tableros de tiro en el traspatio de entrenamiento. Solo, como de costumbre. Era demasiado pequeño para que los demás niños desearan jugar con él, y los osados que lo habían intentado, habían sido rechazados por la especie de orgullo innato que poseía el niño.

A todos les quedó claro que Itachi, era un _noble_ Uchiha. Alguien a quien admirar, respetar, pero siempre desde lejos.

-Estás siendo grosero con el Hokage, Itachi-chan.

El pequeño moreno frunció el entrecejo. Excepto su madre absolutamente nadie se atrevía a usar ese tipo de apelativos. Cuando volteó la cara, su rostro se suavizó un poco, y una diminuta sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando vio de quien se trataba.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, no era precisamente que fuera muy feliz en su clan. Aunque era pequeño habían surgido ideas precoses y peligrosas en su cabeza. El vivir en el marginado gueto, cuando aparentemente eran respetados, se le hacía indignante, y por eso elevaba un poco más la barbilla de lo normal cuando pasaba frente a sus compañeros: se ganaría un verdadero respeto, no la apariencia que gastaba todo su demás clan.

Otra idea surgió del patético brillo de codicia de los ojos y las palabras de resentimiento de su padre cuando pasaban cerca de la torre del Hokage, a paso lento y con la cabeza lo más erguida posible que lo hacía a sus ojos cada vez menos admirable: si Fugaku pensaba realmente que Minato, no era mejor que él… ¿por qué la envidia en vez de la pena?, ¿por qué agachar la cabeza cuando se daba una orden, siendo que era el jefe de policía, y elevarla cuando no le veía?.

La forma en cómo su clan, supuestamente poderoso y respetable, agachaba la cabeza ante ese legendario rubio que tenía mucho dinero y poder, que sólo era importante por estar sentado en una silla que no merecía, era denigrante. O al menos eso era lo que había dicho Fugaku, y por los acontecimientos y la forma de vivir de su clan, y el hecho de que nadie hiciera algo al respecto, le hacía creer a Itachi, en aquellas palabras.

Pero bien podía decir que había personas rescatables dentro del nido de alimañas que vivían en el gueto. Estaba su madre, y su par de primos. Probablemente su hermano que estaba por nacer. Itachi tenía la firme intención de amar al Uchiha, que terminaba de formarse en el vientre de su madre. Él debía finalmente ser distinto también, como Shisui, Obito y Mikoto. Porque tendría un hermano que protegería su mente y corazón para impulsarle a serlo.

Dejó caer sus brazos a los costados, dejando escapar un poco de aire por la boca para eliminar la tensión que ejerció en sus hombros mientras lanzaba sus armas de entrenamiento.

-Te esfuerzas mucho, Itachi-chan.- Obito le sonrió, acercándose para acariciarle la cabeza. Itachi deseó sonreír ante el gesto, pero por costumbre se quedó serio sintiendo la caricia. En realidad nadie en su clan solía ser afectuoso, excepto por supuesto, los antes mencionados salvables Uchiha.- Si sigues así, algún día serás como Minato-sensei.

Los ojos de Obito, tras sus lentes protectores, se ensancharon a sobremanera, terriblemente entusiasmado por la idea. Pero su sonrisa se borró cuando el rostro del niño se oscureció, y le dio la espalda para seguir lanzando sus kunai.

Obito se rascó la cabeza. Quería de verdad a su pequeño primo, pero a veces le costaba trabajo entenderlo. Su explicación a veces era tan simple y absurda como la que daban los adultos: su mente es incomprensible por que es un genio. Obito no se conformaba, pero al menos su molestia por alguna actitud disminuía.

Lo había visto nacer, y de forma clandestina se acercaba a la casa principal de su clan, en donde en ausencia de Fugaku, Mikoto le dejaba pasar a jugar un poco con el nuevo bebe, que sería heredero del clan. A Fugaku no le gustaba que su hijo, aquel que gracias a Mikoto tenía la sangre más pura Uchiha, de línea directa, se mezclara con otras ramas de su clan que no merecían más allá que recibir y acatar órdenes, para seguir mereciendo pertenecer a su clan.

A Obito le gustaba pensar que era porque a Mikoto, le agradaba su presencia.

A Mikoto le gustaba que pensara eso, y se aseguraba a la vez de hacer que alguien le tomara cariño verdadero a su hijo, no sólo respeto por su linaje, y así conseguía un fiel seguidor de la próxima cabeza del clan. Porque Mikoto era inteligente, y sabía que al hacerlo formar al menos un fuerte lazo, Obito con gusto protegería a Itachi, no sólo por conveniencia, sino por convicción.

Itachi casi se va de espaldas, después de todo su mano se alzó sobre su cabeza para lanzar un kunai, y tuvo que detener su trayectoria hacia enfrente cuando se atravesó Obito. No pudo fruncir el seño mucho tiempo, con la sonrisa que lo combatía. Obito se agachó un poco, recargando sus manos en las rodillas para que sus ojos quedaran a la altura de los de Itachi.

-Hey… ven conmigo, le he prometido a mi maestro que te lo presentaré en persona.- Puso la yema de su dedo índice entre las cejas de Itachi, tirando un poco hacia arriba para quitarle el seño fruncido. Itachi se apartó, viéndolo con seriedad pero sin la especie de amenaza que veía al mundo en general.

-Creo que es evidente que no deseo conocerle.

Obito quedó con una especie de bobo gesto de incredulidad en el rostro, después se puso las manos en la cintura y se irguió.

-Mira, no discutiré contigo, -Obito sonrió, para darle confianza y dar credibilidad a sus palabras.- Solo imagina esto… aquel a quien todos quieren conocer, ¡quiere conocerte a ti! De hecho él dijo algo como que deseaba conocer al pequeño Uchiha, que se dice es un genio. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

-Estúpida y sosa.

Largo silencio.

Itachi se alzó de hombros, haciéndose un paso al lado para no perforar a Obito y seguir con su lanzadera de kunai.

-No pensabas que ibas a tentarme inflándome el ego, como se haría con un niño común, ¿o sí? –y lanzó otro kunai.

Por la forma en cómo el gesto de Obito, fue cambiando gradualmente, Itachi supo que vendría un nuevo regaño de su primo adolescente. Lo quería, pero faltaba aún mucho para que lo respetara con sinceridad.

-Obito.- Llamó una tercer voz, que interrumpió el momento Uchiha. Itachi tuvo que girar hacia atrás para verlo, Obito sólo elevó la mirada.- Sensei quiere verte. Ya. –Y sin más les dio la espalda.

Itachi frunció el seño. Ese adolescente con el rostro cubierto había sido grosero. No saludo tan siquiera, y con sus ojos a medio cerrar como si el mundo en general le entusiasmara poco y su tono prepotente, le ordenaba a su primo –que a pesar de no ser un gran guerrero, era un Uchiha, al fin y al cabo,- que lo dejara por ver al idiota Hokage.

Inadmisible.

Ya se enterarían de quién era Itachi Uchiha… porque si bien ni siquiera se había graduado de la academia, ¡era un Uchiha! Y sobre todas las cosas, Itachi.

-Vamos con tu maestro. –Dijo con el tono definitivamente frío, cual adulto molesto, a pesar de la voz infantil.

Obito dejó la retahíla de insultos que había lanzado al antipático de Kakashi, por haberse atrevido a ordenarle de esa manera, y reemplazo el gesto de enfado por uno de alegría. Antes de que Itachi se arrepintiera, le hizo sonrojarse poderosamente cuando le tomó la mano y comenzó su carrera, llevándoselo consigo por toda la academia.

Media comunidad escolar, incluyendo los profesores, convirtieron en parte de la cultura de la academia de ese entonces el episodio. El pequeño y serio Itachi, iba lanzando uno que otro discreto quejido, con el rostro y las orejas coloradas, porque su primo Obito, ese que era el agradable alumno del Hokage, terminó por cargarlo de la cintura para correr. Las piernas del niño se le antojaron más cortas y lentas de lo que deberían ser para el gran acontecimiento.

Basta relatar que Itachi, lo miró con odio no fingido durante el resto del día. Y la semana.

-¿En dónde estabas Obito? –preguntó Rin, casi por costumbre, cruzándose de brazos divertida, al ver al pequeño niño bajo el brazo de Obito. Se le hizo curioso que a lo mucho, estaba susurrando que lo bajaran, en vez de patalear y gritar a viva voz como cualquier niño de esa edad.

-Es que al parecer remodelaron los pasillos de la academia, y me encontré con que pusieron trampas para entrenamiento.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos, cruzándose de brazos para mirarlo feo por ser mentiroso.

-Bájame, estúpido y entrometido primo mentiroso.

Si Rin, no se hubiera reído, a Itachi le hubieran dado la primera colleja de su vida pero, Obito se detuvo justo a tiempo logrando así no llevarse el resentimiento de Itachi.

Itachi por fin consiguió su liberación, y aunque su humor había mejorado considerablemente con sus pies tocando el suelo, recuperó su seño fruncido cuando el resoplido de Kakashi, se hizo presente. ¡Cuánto le irritaba ese prepotente!

-¿Qué, quieres pelea? –le rugió Obito.

-¿Para qué perder el tiempo contigo?

-¡Ah, Kakashi, siempre estás diciendo que eres mejor que yo, pero pienso que finalmente escapas de las peleas para que no te machaque!

Itachi asintió creyendo en las palabras de su primo. Kakashi simplemente demostró cuanto le importaba, cuando les dio la espalda, aún con su cara de aburrimiento y los brazos cruzados.

-¡Tú…! -Obito encrespó los puños, dispuesto a lanzarse en cualquier instante. E Itachi se preguntó por qué se estaba tardando tanto, ¡el ya lo hubiera dejado en el suelo!

-Hora de irnos.- Acompañó una gruesa voz adulta. Itachi se estremeció de pies a cabeza. Giró lenta, muy lentamente la cabeza hacia atrás desde donde había venido la voz. Fue así cómo se dio cuenta de la poca justicia que le hacía el monumento recién inaugurado en la montaña de los rostros de Hokage, a Minato Namikaze.

Al grado de que se acercaba, Itachi tuvo que elevar la cabeza para verlo. La sombra de Minato iba ensombreciendo la pequeña existencia de Itachi, hasta que la cubrió por completo. Minato venía del lado del sol, por lo que Itachi no podía estar seguro si brillaba con luz propia o simplemente era el astro rey que acompañaba su existencia.

Su cabello un poco largo, se mecía suavemente a su paso, y el desorden le daba una especie de aire primitivo que podía impresionar a cualquiera. Y sin embargo, a pesar de la intensidad de esos ajos azules y penetrantes, a pesar de que esa gabardina lo hacía parecer inmensamente alto… caminaba con sencillez, como si realmente la tierra que pisaba le mereciera.

Minato miraba hacia abajo, y todo el tiempo mientras se acercaba, tuvo una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Cuando Minato se agachó un poco, colocándose en cuclillas para estar casi a su altura, y con el índice le empujó suavemente la barbilla hacia arriba, Itachi se dio cuenta que sus cejas habían estado levantadas y su boca abierta. Se sonrojó violentamente, ¡a él jamás nada le había impresionado tanto!… y ante aquel que había podido llamar su atención de esa manera, ¡había lucido como un estúpido mocoso que cazaba moscas con la boca!

-Un gusto enorme conocerte, Itachi-kun. Obito me ha hablado mucho de ti, y puedo decir que es un honor completo sólo para mí. -Y para consumar el cuadro de su impresión, Minato sonrió de forma complaciente.

Jamás en su vida, Itachi olvidaría ese momento. No sólo por el hecho de la belleza y la agradable presencia del hombre, sino por todo lo que encerraba en sí. Aquel que hacía temer a ejércitos enteros, que podía hacer temblar a las naciones, era amable y bueno con los niños.

Incluso sabiendo que podía poner a todos los ninjas y civiles comunes a sus pies, él mismo se inclinaba apoyando la rodilla en el suelo para estar a la altura de los ojos de un pequeño. Por la misma razón que para Itachi, siendo un genio aquello no pasaba desapercibido, desde ese momento lo admiró y respeto.

-No… es decir… -Itachi cerró los ojos para inhalar aire, y deshacerse de esa actitud _No Uchiha_. Se inclinó un poco hacia enfrente, con una mueca respetuosa en el rostro. –El honor es mío, Hokage-sama.

Cuando se irguió, notó la agradable sonrisa de complacencia que formó Minato.

-Entonces dejémoslo en que ha sido mutuo.- El rubio le guiño el ojo, se puso en pie mirando a sus alumnos.- Nos hemos retrasado un poco.- Les dijo Minato, Obito se rascó nerviosamente la nariz, sabiendo que había sido su culpa.- Pero lo importante es que podemos continuar.

Itachi miró unos largos segundos la mano que tenía tendida frente a él, como si no entendiera. Eso lo demostró en su rostro, y la sonrisa fresca de Minato le hizo saber que estaba haciendo el tonto otra vez.

-Dame tu mano, Itachi-kun, le he pedido permiso a tu profesor y el día de hoy vendrás con nosotros.

Itachi le dio la mano para no parecer grosero ante ese extraño gesto del Hokage, pero no caminó al lado de Minato, cuando dio el primer paso.

-A mis padres no les gustara que yo no esté en la academia.

Minato asintió, sin borrar su sonrisa. Definitivamente ese pequeñito le agradaba.

-Y sé que seguramente para Itachi, no hay autoridad más grande que la de ellos, ni siquiera la mía y es por eso que, Obito le pidió permiso a tu madre.

Obito asintió enérgicamente cuando Itachi, le miró con intriga. Entonces el niño sonrió apenas un poco, aferrando sus deditos a la grande y fuerte mano de Minato.

El sol, aquel astro poderoso podía ser generoso con el mundo. En realidad si bien era el dador de vida, cuando su calor rasgaba el cielo para acariciar la tierra, también podía significar algo distinto para otros. Aunque no fuera su intención podría provocar hasta sequías.

De alguna manera, muy en su interior, a pesar de sentir el calor de la existencia de un trozo del sol mismo en ese hombre, supo que no sería sólo el dador de vida. Aquello que a algunos permite continuidad, a otros les hace perecer.

Pero para ese momento, Itachi estaba demasiado cegado como para poder percatarse de que irónicamente –para él, contrario a todos los demás habitantes de su aldea,- ese aparente sol sería el que iniciaría con su destrucción.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continúa.


	2. II

II

Mientras caminaban por las calles de la aldea, observó cómo Minato era tratado con sumo respeto, y se sintió orgulloso como jamás con tan sólo ir por los senderos de su aldea, sostenido precisamente de esa mano.

Algo le decía que la forma de tratarlo de las personas, no se debía sólo a su puesto. Itachi comprendió que Minato, debía ser una persona excepcional, después de todo, el estaba siendo amable con un niño, y saludaba con la misma atención y respeto a todos; era como si cada persona fuese tan importante y tuviera un puesto tan relevante como el suyo.

Era bueno y simpático, sin duda, y parecía que todos le querían. Excepto por supuesto, los Uchiha. ¡Que equivocados estaban al odiarle!, pensó Itachi, porque después de todo, si le conocieran eso no sucedería.

Su padre era totalmente distinto. Desdeñoso, apenas si miraba a las personas que con sumo respeto –y miedo,- le saludaban al pasar. Caminaba en extremo erguido, de vez en cuando sólo saludaba a personas muy importantes con un simple asentimiento de cabeza, y seguía de largo sin siquiera preguntar por cortesía de rango cómo se encontraban las personas. .

Itachi quedó encantado cuando, Minato se quedó hablando un poco con el barrendero, que le contaba sobre algunas anomalías en la calle; Minato pidió a Rin, recordarlo para después tomar nota y tratar el asunto.

-¿Te das cuenta, Itachi-chan?, este descarado sensei nos trata como si fuésemos sus secretarios. ¡Y sin sueldo!

Rin miró mal a Obito, ella si estaba lo suficiente cerca para escuchar lo que le susurraba al oído. Aunque en realidad, el muchacho no estaba siendo como de costumbre muy discreto, lo que provocó la risa de todos los presentes cuando se dio cuenta de su error. O al menos de casi todos. Itachi miró con el seño fruncido a aquel que había cruzado los brazos con hastío. ¿Cómo era posible que un mocoso mal humorado como ese… Kakashi, fuese alumno del agradable Kage? ¡Y compañero de muchachos tan lindos como Obito y Rin!

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando Minato preguntó por la familia del trabajador, tras la respuesta se despidió inclinando un poco su cabeza. Habló de la misma forma con un agente de la policía que se encontró casualmente. Itachi lo conocía pues lo había visto con su padre, porque aunque fuera de su clan, el niño aún no conocía a todos.

Aunque no le amedrentó el que le mirase fijamente, se aferró a la mano de Minato. Seguramente le iría con el cuento a su padre. Igualmente madre sabía, así que pensó que todo estaría bien. Al percibir la presión de la pequeña mano en la suya, Minato le acarició un poco con el pulgar, haciendo que el niño mirase a sus ojos. Parecían seguros, como el mar en calma así que, Itachi se permitió sentirse protegido. Minato prácticamente cortó la charla, explicando con escuetas palabras, aunque no exentas de cortesía, que tenían que retirarse.

Cuando avanzaron, Itachi giró la vista un poco hacia atrás, elevando un poco la barbilla inconcientemente para ver despectivamente al policía. El hombre se rascó con nerviosismo la frente. Ese niño sin duda para él, sería la futura cabeza del clan, y si tenía ese tipo de mirada siendo tan pequeño, no quería ni imaginarse la intimidación que consiguiera en unos años más. Un escalofrío le recorrió tan sólo de imaginarse el sharingan en esos ojos ya adultos.

En el resto del camino, se escuchaba de fondo la alegre plática de Rin y Obito. Al lado contrario de donde Itachi, estaba de la mano de Minato, camina Kakashi, totalmente callado mientras miraba al frente. Minato hacía algunas preguntas a Itachi, que lo hacían sentirse un niño verdadero sin hacerlo sentirse idiota, y no la máquina que estaba siendo entrenada para ser el heredero del clan.

Su padre siempre se centraba en pláticas para hacerle entender que él estaba siendo educado para ser el orgullo de su familia, y por tanto, el ombligo del clan mismo. El eje principal alrededor del cual todo giraría. Después de esa plática un año antes, Itachi dejó de dormir bien.

A veces se despertaba un poco exaltado sin saber el motivo, a veces imaginando que no podría con la pesada carga que representaba ser el hijo de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha. Sobre todo le aterraba el que su madre lo viera despectivamente. Incluso había ocasiones en que se levantaba y a hurtadillas, salía por la ventana y comenzaba a lanzar algunas armas ninja, que su padre le había regalado en su cumpleaños.

Aunque Mikoto, había susurrado por primera vez algo contradictorio hacia Fugaku, tampoco es como si hubiese hecho algo para evitar que el niño poseyera las armas. Jamás hacía algo que realmente pareciera poner en duda la autoridad patriarcal en casa.

A sus cuatro años, recibió el mismo día que los cumplía, las indicaciones para poder sostener y lanzar correctamente los tres tipos esenciales de armas ninja. Y para sorpresa y orgullo de su padre, lo había hecho bien desde la primera vez. Eso sólo fue porque Itachi, mirando la sonrisa de su madre, pero sus dedos casi blancos de apretarse en su regazo los unos con los otros, se prometió a sí mismo hacerlo bien. No la preocuparía ni le provocaría problemas con padre.

Detesto a Fugaku, por hacerlo entrenar tras haberlo también obligado a recibir un montón de felicitaciones que a él no le sabían a nada. ¡Sólo quería probar la tarta que su madre había preparado especialmente para él! Y eso no pudo ser hasta muy entrada la noche, dado que tras el festejo social obligado, en donde no conocía más que a Shisui, tuvo que recibir el entrenamiento. Cuando examinó con la vista su tarta prácticamente la comió dormido, y sólo pudo probarla en compensación por su buen trabajo porque, Fugaku había dicho que no era prudente que un niño a esa edad comiese algo como aquello a esas horas.

-Hemos llegado.- Anunció Minato, regresándolo a ese instante. Desde esa parte del bosque de entrenamiento, podía verse de la aldea un bello atardecer, cuyo sol comenzaba a esconderse tras los rostros de los Hokages. –Bien muchachos, ¡a entrenar!

Tras tres asentimientos, el equipo entero se dispuso a trabajar.

Minato se agachó un poco, ni siquiera dudó, atreviéndose a acariciar los inicios de hundimiento en la base de sus ojos.

-Parece que alguien necesita descansar. –Sonrió el rubio. Itachi desvió la vista nervioso.- O está muy presionado. Escucha haremos algo distinto a lo que había pensado. Obito me había explicado que probablemente harás exámenes para que se te adelanten algunas clases, así que me pidió que te dejara ver un entrenamiento nuestro y participar en él.

Los ojos del niño brillaron de una manera hermosa. Minato ensanchó su sonrisa. Los ojos negros y apagados estaban brillando.

-¿Yo puedo hacer algo como eso?... Ni siquiera soy aún un Genin.- Y no supo porqué, pero confesar eso frente a Minato, le dio una terrible vergüenza.

-Estoy consciente de ello, eres muy pequeño aún como para que eso suceda.- le acarició la cabeza.- Así que no hay por qué apresurarse, además aunque seas un genio, nadie puede hacerlo tan joven.

-Mientes sensei.- habló Kakashi, haciendo que Itachi, sintiera como si le estrujaran el estómago de puro coraje.- Yo me convertí en Genin a los seis años, y si no mal recuerdo, tú también lo eras.

-¡No lo compares contigo! –gruñó Obito, amenazando con el puño la cara de un aburrido Kakashi.-¡Y menos con alguien como él!- señaló a su maestro, Minato se enderezó, rascándose la nuca mientras reía.

-Y no dudo que Itachi, también se gradué siendo muy joven. Pero a lo que iba… ¿Itachi?.

Hizo que la vista del niño regresara a él. Había estado clavando sus ojitos negros entrecerrados en Kakashi, y se ensancharon con ese brillo espectacular en cuanto se posaron a Minato. Esa actitud que se combinaba en algo tan temerosamente rencoroso como una fría mirada, y luego cambiaba de forma tan drástica dándole el tinte dulce e infantil de cuando un pequeño admira algo, le dio gracia.

-Quisiera que participaras en esta práctica, aunque no seas Genin. ¿Aceptas?

El niño asintió una sola vez, a pesar de su rostro serio, su corazón latía fuertemente emocionado y agradecido. Quiso buscar con su mirada a Obito, sabiendo que él era quien había provocado que algo tan bueno le pasara, pero no pudo despegar la vista del adulto.

-Bien. –Sus discípulos se adelantaron un paso, con el rostro muy serio, esperando a que diera las indicaciones.- Antes que nada quiero explicarte la razón de todo esto.- le dijo a Itachi, palabras que casi hacen que los tres adolescentes se cayeran de espaldas.

-¡Sensei!

-Silencio Obito, estoy hablando.

-Si pero…

-Obito…

-Esta bien.- Alargó la última palabra.

-Obito me explicó que…

-Los exámenes.- dijo el primo de Itachi. Se sobó el brazo cuando Rin, le dio un discreto pellizco para que se callara.

-Si eso, y además al hablar con tu profesor en la academia, me dijo que llevas excelentes notas, pero te distraes demasiado y por eso suele regañarte e incluso hacer que te quedes un poco más, algo que no molesta a tus padres, ya que te hace entrenar no como castigo, sino como práctica suplementaria.- Continuó explicando Minato. El niño bajó avergonzado la cabeza.

Para no decir que realmente era castigado ante el mismísimo jefe de policía, que sabía cuan orgulloso era, el profesor le había llamado de esa forma al hecho de que obligara a quedarse a Itachi, incluso cuando los demás se habían ido a sus casas. ¡Un genio era castigado casi todos los días! Y no cualquiera, sino Itachi Uchiha. Algo que jamás se diría en voz alta, mucho menos en su clan. La historia que corría por toda la aldea, es que se le veía tanto futuro, que su profesor por voluntad le daba clases extraordinarias.

Minato se la acarició un poco el cabello, haciendo que le mirase de vuelta.

-Pero yo sé porque te sucede. De hecho hay alguien más… ¿Kakashi?

El muchacho de cabello grisáceo le miró, suspiró hastiado y contestó la pregunta muda.

-Siempre eres el primero en terminar todos los ejercicios y prácticas de clase, te aburres y dejas de poner atención.

-Aprendes desde el inicio de la clase lo que quieren enseñarte, así que dejas de escuchar antes de media clase al profesor.-Continuó Minato.

- Te fastidia que de tantas vueltas a algo que ya captaste, consideras a los demás demasiado lentos y estúpidos aunque son mayores. Te desesperan y con el tiempo para no enfadarte ante su idiotez, te terminan siendo indiferentes.

Minato le miró mal, por las malas palabras que usó para explicar al niño, pero continuó.

-Todo para ti parece que va en cámara lenta, y nada es lo suficiente interesante.- le dijo Minato.

- Finalmente, dejas de poner atención a todas las clases de la semana, y con tan sólo dar un repaso a las lecciones atrasadas justo antes del examen, y ver cómo lo hacen los otros la práctica, lo aprendes y tienes la nota más alta. Lo recordaras para siempre con exactitud, no sólo para el momento. –Desvió la mirada.- No te interesa en lo mínimo tu maestro, ni tus compañeros, podría apostar que casi nadie de tu clan, pero está el hecho de que las únicas personas a las que no quieres desilusionar, son las que más esperan de ti; -Kakashi entrecerró mas los ojos y frunció el seño, como si estuviera pensando en algo para sí mismo,- pareciera que con sus sonrisas, trajeran un látigo invisible con el que te obligaran a ir a marchas forzadas para no decepcionarles. Sólo por eso acudes a un lugar que consideras tan absurdo y ruin.- Kakashi suspiró, desacostumbrado a hablar tanto.

Itachi tenía la boca entreabierta ante la sorpresa. Jamás había sentido tanta empatía con alguien como con ese par. Parecía que después de todo, Kakashi no le desagradaba tanto. ¡No podía, cuando parecía que lo comprendía tan bien, como si fuera su propia conciencia la que hablara! Igualmente, tanto Rin como Obito, habían guardado respetuoso silencio mientras ellos hablaron. Eran cosas que realmente no sabían de su compañero y ni de su sensei. Después de todo, aunque convivían a diario con ellos, a pesar de ser tan distintos, ambos eran básicamente un enigma indescifrable. Aquellos seres excepcionales que llamaban genios.

Minato se puso en cuclillas, para que sus ojos quedaran a la altura de los de Itachi.

-¿Es así Itachi?

El niño comprimió un poco sus labios, entre queriendo abrazar al adulto y a la vez teniendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo ganas de llorar. Se limitó a asentir muy serio con la cabeza, con un diminuto puchero bailándole en la boca.

-Es por eso que comprendiendo te trajimos.- Minato le observó casi con mirada paternal,- Más que un entrenamiento, quiero que esto sea un juego para ti.

Kakashi hizo un sonido con la garganta, metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo se dio media vuelta. ¡Odiaba que Minato, tomara las cosas serias de esa manera! Traer un niño en edad y grado escolar, que probablemente no se graduaría hasta dentro de unos años, era un fastidio. Se suponía que ellos estaban entrenando para estar preparados para vivir o matar, no para cuidar niños pequeños sin chiste y al parecer casi autistas.

-La idea es que sepas cómo es básicamente un estilo de práctica ninja, te integres a un equipo, pues sé que no eres nada bueno en eso.- dijo el rubio; introdúzcase un nuevo nerviosismo vergonzoso en el niño,- y sepas que la academia y el trabajo en conjunto son las bases para llegar a hacer algo a lo que dedicarás toda tu vida.

Itachi frunció el seño. Él sólo había pensado que tenía que acudir a la academia para ser ninja, y luego heredar el clan y por tanto el mando de la policía, pero tanto así como las palabras _el resto de tu vida_… no las había meditado. Se sintió de pronto sobrecogido.

¡Ahora que Minato lo decía, tenía sentido!. Si él no se graduaba, entonces no podría hacer nada más en el futuro. Es por eso que su madre, aunque a pesar de su sonrisa en el fondo se le viera que no estaba de acuerdo en que fuese tan pequeño a la academia, le había dicho que era lo que tenía qué hacer para poder lograr sus objetivos futuros. Sin duda, Mikoto era la mujer más sabia del mundo. Lo corroboraba su pequeña mente aún un poco inocente, ante las palabras del mismismo Hokage. Asintió muy seguro con la cabecita.

-Serás el compañero de Kakashi,- El muchacho se tensó, y giró con los ojos muy, muy abiertos hacia su sensei. Estaba lo suficiente pasmado para no poder articular palabra.- Obito y Rin estarán contra ustedes.

Rin hizo un mohín de resignación, y Obito dibujó una enorme sonrisa. La borró cuando miró a Kakashi.

-Más te vale que no le hagas nada.

Kakashi miró con los ojos entrecerrados a su sensei, ignorando a Obito.

-No estaré con él.

Itachi frunció el seño, mirándolo lo más arisco que podía un niño de cinco años.

-Claro que si.- Dijo un sonriente Minato.

-No. Definitivamente no cuidaré a un mocoso cualquiera.

-¡Óyeme! –refutó Obito. Itachi frunció el seño, elevó un poco la barbilla intentando una mirada desdeñosa marca Uchiha. Pero al parecer en Kakashi, no surtió efecto y lo siguió mirando como si fuese un fastidio su pequeña existencia, para luego girar la vista hacia el adulto.

-No se trata de cuidarlo, se trata de que le enseñes el trabajo en equipo.

-¿Y porqué debo enseñarle yo? Que su querido primo lo haga… aunque no creo que tenga buenos resultados si aprende algo del arte ninja de él, pero no es mi problema.

Obito apretó los puños, dispuesto esta vez a lanzarse en contra de Kakashi. ¡Estaba dejándolo en mal con su pequeño primo! Lo hubiese hecho, si la mano de Minato, no se hubiese interpuesto.

-Eres un chunnin después de todo, tienes un grado superior a tus compañeros, y lo harás porque yo te lo ordeno.

Los dos adolescentes y el niño tras Minato, tragaron saliva. El rubio había puesto el rostro serio, y estaba mirando a Kakashi con el seño fruncido. Itachi sintió como sus piernas temblaron, y quiso echar a correr. Su mano fue sostenida, y al girar el rostro, se encontró con la dulce sonrisa de Rin, que le tranquilizó un poco. Sorprendentemente, el pequeño observó que Kakashi, le sostenía la mirada a Minato.

Tras un suspiro profundo y sonoro, se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada.

-Como digas, sensei. –contestó arrastrando las palabras.

Minato entregó a Kakashi un pergamino, la idea era que Obito y Rin, le recuperaran para dejarlo de nueva cuenta en manos del Hokage. Se suponía que tenían que sortear una serie de trampas puestas en el bosquecillo a la vez que lo recuperaban, o "robaban"; siendo los supuestos _atacantes_, Kakashi e Itachi, tenían que llevarlo a una base en el centro. Igualmente ellos tendrían que ir descifrando las pistas que encontraran según las indicaciones que había dado Minato, para poder llegar a colocar el pergamino en la base. Siendo parejas, alguno de los dos equipos perdería y entonces se quedaría sin cena y un castigo "sorpresa" por parte de Minato. Igualmente los que cumplieran exitosamente su misión, tendrían una recompensa.

Minato se retiraría, explicando que tendría muchas reuniones ese día, y confiaba que para cuando la misión terminara, Itachi ya estaría en su casa.

Con cara doblemente aburrida y hastiada, Kakashi comenzó escapando con demasiada facilidad de los breves ataques de sus compañeros, jalando por la ropa a la altura del hombro, la camisetita azul marino de cuello de tortuga que el niño tenía puesta.

Por segunda vez en el día, Itachi quedó con los labios entreabiertos por sorpresa. Kakashi terminó por tener la mirada en las nubes del cielo, a veces en el sol, y prácticamente sin esfuerzo, ni siquiera con la necesidad de verles, evadía todos sus ataques. ¡Eran dos contra uno, y ni siquiera así lo rozaban! Además se contaba con el hecho de que una de sus manos estaba ocupada jaloneando al pobre Itachi. Algo que terminaría ya mismo, según decidió el niño. Nadie le seguiría avergonzando de esa manera frente a Minato.

Tomando en cuenta el hecho de que Kakashi, no le tomaba en serio, tenía la guardia baja hacia su persona. Obito lanzó un golpe a la cara de Kakashi, mientras Rin, intentaba golpear sus piernas. Si bien los intentos a ellos no les fueron útiles, Itachi los supo aprovechar. Para evitarlos, Kakashi había esquivado a la derecha. En su mano izquierda, jaloneándose Itachi consiguió liberarse. No sin antes, haber tomado del bolso trasero de Kakashi, el pergamino.

Dio un salto, evitando el golpe que Rin pudo haber dado en la rodilla, y miro alejarse al niño. Si bien no le hubiera tomado importancia, se encontraba el hecho de que notó algo en su pequeña mano, agitándose a la par que corrían sus piernas rumbo al interior del bosque.

-Mocoso…- dijo con las mandíbulas apretadas.

La carcajada de Minato, le hizo detener su marcha. ¡Su sensei se estaba burlando! Minato elevó un poco los hombros, con un gesto de fingida inocencia. Cuando nuevamente se iba a poner en marcha, para dejarle en claro a ese niño quien era el que mandaba, los cuerpos de Obito y Rin se interpusieron.

-Háganse a un lado.- Ordenó con su mal humor habitual, mientras se erguía casi perezosamente. Estaban empezando a fastidiarle.- Se supone que están en su contra.

-Oh vamos Kakashi.- Obito se pasó el antebrazo por la nariz, para limpiar la gota de sudor que le recorrió. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que ellos ya habían empezado a sudar y Kakashi seguía como si nada.- Deja que se adelante un poco, que este juego sea interesante.

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos, dirigiéndole esa maldita mirada que tanto odiaba.

-Esto es un entrenamiento, no un estúpido juego de niños.

Sin más preámbulos, los dos terminaron en el suelo de un solo golpe.

Minato apretó sus brazos cruzados, eso había sido más fuerte de lo necesario. Se abstuvo de ir a ver la condición de sus alumnos, cuando observó que se levantaron para correr tras Kakashi. Incluso sonrió un poco cuando observó que una de las manos de Obito, seguía sobando su parte baja trasera. Tras ello se fue.

Itachi había leído ya varias lecciones adelantadas. Entre ellas, las relacionadas a las tácticas básicas de supervivencia. Una de ellas, y de las más sagradas para los shinobis, era la mimetización. Era básico el camuflaje, por un lado para lograrlo, y si bien no tenía en su cuerpo algo castaño o verde para intentar cubrirse con ello, y aún no sabía manejar las telas combinadas con técnicas, si pensó lo suficiente rápido para buscar algo lo suficiente oscuro. Su ropa y cabello ayudarían. Es ahí cuando aprovechaba también la segunda parte de la mimetización: protección. Un viejo tronco caído, de un muy ancho grosor, le permitió ocultarse bajo su sombra oscura entre las raíces arrancadas al derrumbarse.

Sonrió al ver el pergamino entre sus manos, ¡había logrado quitárselo a un chunnin! Cuando se lo dijera a madre, y luego ella a padre, seguramente estarían muy orgullosos. De ninguna forma Kakashi, ese prepotente que molestaba tanto a Obito, se saldría con la suya ahora que el pergamino estaba en su poder. Lo llevaría hasta la base central, y luego vería la mirada de agrado de Minato. Quizá le permitiría asistir luego a otros entrenamientos.

-"La mimetización es fundamental en batalla" –dijo una voz sobre de sí, el corazón de Itachi se aceleró. Abrazó más el pergamino a su pecho, comenzando a temblar mientras miraba hacia arriba.- "Permite lograr un objetivo en batalla, desde atacar a un enemigo, hasta conseguir información".

Kakashi saltó, para ponerse frente al niño y evitarle la huída. Lo empujó apenas un poco para que quedara de nuevo entre las raíces oscuras del árbol.

-"La protección es fundamental, puede utilizarse el medio circundante,..." –Se puso en cuclillas.- "de otra forma el ninja se convertirá en un blanco sencillo, directo o colateral de la acción del enemigo".- Elevó la mano uniendo dos dedos.

Itachi cerró los ojos, pensando que le arrancaría la garganta como había visto una vez que hizo un shinobi, cuando unos días atrás, Fugaku lo había llevado a observar un campo de batalla real con la policía. Otra razón más para su carencia de buen sueño.

Abrió los ojos, llevando la pequeña mano a su frente, cuando se percató por el dolor de que había sido golpeado en esa zona con la punta de los dedos. Frunció la nariz, mirando lo más feo que pudo a Kakashi, ¡pero es que el malvado era como… inmune o algo, a las malas miradas Uchiha!

-No eres tan inútil después de todo. Conoces al menos las reglas básicas.-Aceptó el chunnin, dado que le había costado un poco de trabajo buscarle, cuando creyó que siendo un simple infante, iba a seguir corriendo torpemente, o estaría oculto lerdamente bajo algún arbusto en donde hiciera ruido, o tras un simple tronco en pie, y le delataría la sombra o su aroma llevado por el aire.

Sin embargó, buscó un lugar que le permitía ocultar toda su persona, mimetizarse al usar camuflaje de su ropa sombría. Sus piernas eran cubiertas por una rama, y había dado la espalda hacia el exterior para usar su camisa y cabello para no ser notado. El olor a humedad evitaba que el suyo se expandiera, y la forma tan quieta en que estaba sentado, controlando lo más que pudo su alegría, le había permitido estar así unos minutos.

Pero, Itachi apenas si había cometido un diminuto error al ocultarse: no reguló su respiración y tampoco ocultó las últimas huellas, aunque bien había hecho al disimular bastante las otras en su trayecto, con tan sólo el poco tiempo que le habían dado Obito y Rin al detener a Kakashi.

Lo bien que lo había hecho, y los errores que había cometido, no fue algo que Kakashi comentara. E Itachi se sintió realmente muy tonto al pensar que sería tan fácil librarse de un ninja experimentado. Se regañó mentalmente, sintiendo ganas de llorar ante la humillación de un pensamiento tan puro e infantil. Soñar algo como eso era para niñatos tontos, y se suponía que él era un genio.

Itachi se sorprendió cuando nuevamente lo tomó de la ropa a la altura del hombro, y lo jaló hasta sacarlo de su escondite y ponerlo en pie. Pero lo que más le impactó, es que comenzó a correr relativamente lento, a comparación de la forma en cómo le observó moverse cuando combatía con Obito y Rin. E Itachi, aún tenía el pergamino en la mano.

Comprendiendo, olvidó el dolor de la marca rojiza en la frente, y comenzó a correr tras de Kakashi.

-Veamos como te desempeñas. Te daré una sola oportunidad. La misión ya fue explicada, y aunque no quiera la tenemos que hacer en equipo.- Le dijo, cuando Itachi le alcanzo en la marcha.- Si estorbas para la misión, te dejaré. Debes aprender que una regla básica que jamás, por ningún motivo se rompe, es que la misión debe ser cumplida, incluso si sacrificas a tus compañeros.

Itachi asintió una sola vez, dispuesto a aprender lo más posible en ese día. Nunca más volvería a devaluar a un enemigo, y siempre estaría con ello un paso adelante.

Kakashi paró, extendiendo el brazo para detener a Itachi. El niño le miró primero, y luego por instinto miró hacia donde Kakashi tenía la vista fija. Kakashi elevó un poco la barbilla, se podía observar cómo bajo la máscara, su nariz comenzaba a moverse. Itachi arrugó el entrecejo, intentando olisquear de la misma manera. Cerró los ojos, intentando enfocarse en algún aroma. Fuera de los árboles, la tierra húmeda, y otros olores característicos del bosque, no notó nada. Al menos no hasta que abrió los ojos, advirtiendo la mirada fija de Kakashi en él.

Por un muy breve instante, Itachi juró que el entrecejo de Kakashi, se había suavizado, y sus ojos no estaban molestos. Por irónico que pareciera, parecía que estaban sonriendo.

-Pareces un cachorro recién nacido que no puede abrir los ojos, y busca la teta de su madre.

No, definitivamente Kakashi, no sólo no sonreía. ¡Era absurdo pensar que ese ser endemoniado, podía hacer algo tan humano! Seguramente era pariente de alguno de esos demonios de las colas que a veces contaban en historias, usadas por las abuelas Uchiha, para decirles a los niños del clan que se portaran bien o se los comerían.

Quizá Kakashi, usaba máscara para no demostrar los feos colmillos que guardaba su boca. Se alegró cuando se alejó un poco al escalar el árbol sólo con chacra concentrado en sus pies, porque le estaba dando mucho escalofrío estar tan cerca.

Kakashi bajó de un salto, abrió un papel tras hacer unos sellos, y leyó en silencio. Elevó una ceja, y le entregó extendió el papel a Itachi.

-¿Sabes leer?

Itachi se sonrojó más de ira que de vergüenza.

-Por supuesto.- Contestó irritado, arrebatándoselo.

-No es para que te molestes, los niños comunes aprenden a leer a tu edad. O algo así tengo entendido.

Itachi suspiró profundo, conteniendo las ganas de elevar la voz.

-Pues tienes mal entendido.

-Si, como sea.- Le palmeó la cabeza. Irritado, Itachi le dio una palmada en la muñeca para quitársela de encima. Kakashi ladeó el rostro para observarlo con detenimiento.

Comúnmente, un niño, incluso los que últimamente llamaban genio, al verlo básicamente se les caía la baba, al saber que él era nada menos que un chunnin desde una edad tan joven. Odiaba esos ojos que se llenaban de admiración y anhelo, nada más de pararse en cualquier lugar. Se le hacía demasiado patético que la gente común lo viera como algo tan ajeno a sí mismo, que lo trataran como algo no humano. Como si fuese solo _objeto_ de admiración, y _herramienta_ de gran utilidad para la nación. Si bien era cierto que estaba dispuesto a serlo cuando se encontraba en una misión, normalmente en su arisca y solitaria vida fuera de ellas, era difícil de sobrellevar algo como eso.

Itachi era sólo un niño, pero lo retaba con la mirada, e incluso se negaba a su contacto, cuando cualquier otro mocoso odioso, hubiera dado cualquier cosa con tal de _tocar al genio. _Se negaba a ser dejado atrás, y se empeñaba evidentemente por hacer lo mejor que podía las cosas. Sería un gran ninja si se le enseñaba de la manera dura y correcta; seguramente con ese talante frío que portaba casi por naturaleza, y el talento bien encaminado, podría cumplir la misión sin algo tan absurdo que lo retrasara como sus compañeros.

-Eso se llama criptograma.

-¡Eso ya lo se! –le rugió Itachi, aunque bajito como para no perder la compostura, mientras seguía intentando leer.

Otra de las cosas que le agradaba de ese chiquillo a Kakashi. Estaba aprendiendo a controlar las absurdas emociones desde temprana edad, y continuar con su labor a la vez.

-Es evidentemente tan fácil porque sensei quiere que lo resuelvas tú.-Se dio vuelta, para brincar a un árbol.- Te daré diez minutos como máximo para resolverlo, detendré a Obito y Rin para que no estorben, ya vienen.

Itachi giró la vista hacia los lados para intentar notarlos.

-No están a simple vista, no te desconcentres, estúpido niñito.- Regañó Kakashi, Itachi lo miró unos instantes, pero después regresó su vista al criptograma. Kakashi sonrió apenas un poco bajo su máscara.- En resumen, te dice a dónde tienes que llevarlo, así que te veré ahí.- Y básicamente, desapareció.

Itachi gruñó un poco. ¡Se suponía que eso era fácil!. Recargó su espalda en el árbol, para no dejarla descubierta, recordó. Miró la hoja otra vez. Tenía algunas letras y a veces símbolos, y había líneas en donde muy probablemente deberían de ir otras. Las que debía descifrar. Su mente trabajó lo suficiente rápido, para notar que algunas debían por fuerza repetirse, y descubrió que los símbolos no eran una palabra en sí, sino que las figuras estaba ahì sólo para utilizarse las iniciales de los nombres de las cosas que mostraba.

-"El río al que miran los Hokages"- Itachi sonrió. Se estremeció cuando escuchó el grito de su primo. Estuvo tentado a ir, pero lo detuvo otro horror mayor. La mirada decepcionada de Minato, la burla y falta de reconocimiento de Kakashi. ¿Y si fallaba, y no lo dejaban participar otra vez?... ¿Cómo le diría a su madre entonces, que había valido la pena que le diera permiso de ir, y podía sentirse orgullosa de él, y entonces también padre estaría contento y no lo presionaría tanto?

Su boca formó un gesto de desesperación. Se mordió los labios. Si no llegaba al tiempo señalado, Kakashi regresaría por él, le quitaría el pergamino y continuaría solo.

-Solo… -susurró. Suspiró profundo, frunciendo las cejas como para darse valor.- "una regla básica que jamás, por ningún motivo se rompe, es que la misión debe ser cumplida, incluso si sacrificas a tus compañeros". –Parafraseó a Kakashi, con una exactitud increíble, porque incluso el tono de voz hueco había estado presente. En una rama muy por encima, Kakashi había llegado unos hace unos instantes, sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, mirando correr al niño tras buscar la dirección hacia donde miraban los Hokages.

Kakashi comenzó a correr sobre las ramas de los árboles, incluso asustando en el momento que pasó sobre de Itachi al niño, pero intentando convencerse de que era algún animal del bosque al no ser atacado, continuó con su camino.

Jadeante, se dejó caer de rodillas a la orilla del río. Buscó con la vista a Kakashi, pero no lo halló. Por un instante, la parte infantil de su mente quiso sonreír y pensar que había llegado antes, pero no se permitió disfrutar de esa pequeña victoria fingida. Se puso en pie, intentando recuperar la respiración. Kakashi seguramente "no estaba a la vista", pero debía estar ya presente.

-¿Kakashi san? –tanteó el niño, casi en contra de su voluntad. Si bien es cierto que no deseaba hablarle, era en esta misión su líder, y tenía que tenerle respeto también por su grado. Indudablemente, aunque jamás lo aceptara, estaba comenzando a respetarlo bastante.

-Lo que sigue.

El niño dio un salto, para girarse en una posición de defensa. Kakashi estaba tras él, -quien sabe de donde salía ese muchacho,- extendiéndole un nuevo papel.

-Llegaste apenas un minuto antes de lo acordado.

Itachi se relajó, y le sonrió un poco.

-Debiste haberlo hecho antes, pero no se puede esperar más, supongo.- Y le extendió otro papel. Itachi borró la sonrisa, mirándolo mal tras arrebatarle el papel.

Mientras leía, Kakashi se quitó su porta Kunai, extendiéndoselo al niño. Lo miró confuso.

-Lo necesitaras.- lo dejó en el piso, dado que se le antojo lenta la reacción del niño para sostenerlo.- Te veo en menos de diez minutos ahí. ¡Y no arrugues tanto el pergamino, es tu misión! –y desapareció.

Itachi miró el papel, sonrojándose al notarlo todo arrugado formando feos pliegues dentro de su mano que lo apretaba. Era algo distinto, que le costó más trabajo descifrar. Quizá se había tardado más de cinco minutos, ¡no le daría tiempo suficiente de llegar al nuevo punto. Corrió abriendo lo más que podía sus piernas, pero eran demasiado cortas para lograr lo que quería. Su boca ya no quiso permanecer cerrada, se abría en busca de aire, e incluso comenzó a dolerle el costado. ¡Tenía que llegar!

Se repitió al menos cuatro veces más. Era más de lo que un cuerpo de esa edad, con su condición física a pesar de que no era mala, podía tolerar. Kakashi le daba a descifrar el siguiente paso, se retiraba a retrasar a Obito y Rin, mientras Itachi corría a solas por el bosque hacia la siguiente fase. El arma realmente le había servido, desde algo tan básico como cortar hierba y ramas, hasta defenderse de los sorpresivos ataques de los animales que veían en riesgo su hogar por un pequeñísimo humano.

Antes de culminar la siguiente fase, sus piernas empezaban a fallarle, al igual que la coordinación y respiración.

-Yo puedo. –Paró un instante, recordando lo que Kakashi le había dicho en uno de los intermedios.

_-¿Te has preguntado por qué no te atacan? Incluso cuando son tus supuestos enemigos intentan ayudarte. Ellos no están tomándote en serio, ¿te das cuenta? Para ellos sólo eres un niño inútil que ha venido de pic nic. Aún no sirves a su vista para ser un shinobi, sólo para jugar. Incluso Minato sensei te ve así, y no dudo que tus padres también._

Sintiendo estrujarse el pergamino en sus manos, con el sello que guardaba su secreto rozándole la piel, se percató de que había alguien que ese día si lo tomaba en cuenta. Incluso con las constantes burlas y molestias, Kakashi le estaba impulsando a superarse. Aunque lo odiara, debía mostrarle. Ya estaba oscureciendo, seguramente sólo porque Obito lo llevaría a casa, su madre no le venía a buscar. Si tardaba más, ¡sería tan vergonzoso que Mikoto, se presentara para regresarlo a casa! ¿Qué pensarían el Hokage y Kakashi?

-Yo debo poder_.-_ Dio una bocanada más de aire, concentrando su chacra. Las fibras de sus músculos en las piernas temblaron, recibiendo la carga de energía que no podían soportar al estar ya cansados. Itachi tropezó cuando tuvo que parar de golpe, al tener que saltar para que Obito, no le cayera encima.

-¡Ah, maldito Kakashi! –el muchacho corrió de nuevo en contra de su compañero de equipo.

En el suelo, Itachi seguía jadeando, intentando recuperarse. ¡Obito ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que casi lo aplastaba! ¿Qué clase de shinobi no se percata de que le va a caer a su otro enemigo encima? Movió negativamente la cabeza, y cuando intento levantarse se halló con la sorpresa de que alguien le estorbaba en el camino.

-Parece que la misión acabó para ti.- Dijo Rin, sonriendo con esa delicadeza que le caracterizaba.- Vamos dulzura, dame el pergamino.- Le extendió la mano, sonriéndole amablemente. Lanzó un grito de sorpresa, cuando sintió que algo filoso le rozo la palma.

-No me hables con cariño afectado.- rugió Itachi, con el pergamino en una mano, y el kunai en la otra.

Rin miró el delgadísimo corte, del que pendía una gota de sangre. Miró casi con horror a la pequeña criatura que le miraba tan retador y amenazaba con el arma. Sintió un irracional temor que la paralizó, y le permitió a Itachi seguir. No fue el niño en sí, se había enfrentado ya a varios ninjas. Sino el hecho de que un niño tan pequeño, fuese capaz de herir a alguien. ¡Era algo impensable para ella!

-¡Rin, Itachi se escapa!- gritó Obito, que al fin se daba cuenta de que su primo estaba presente.- ¡y tiene el pergamino él! –se llevó las manos a la cabeza, con el obvio gesto de que había pensado todo ese tiempo, que era Kakashi el que lo traía escondido consigo.

Unió sus manos, comenzando a curarse. Frunció el seño mirando al suelo, Rin también lo había creído de esa manera. ¿Quién pensaría después de todo, que alguno de ellos le daría algo como eso a ese niñito? Si bien lo habían integrado, seguía siendo un entrenamiento real, en donde se le inmiscuiría lo menos posible, y se le cuidaría al máximo. Pero tanto ella como Obito, al parecer desearon olvidar un importante factor: Kakashi se tomaba todo en serio.

Se suponía que el niño sería básicamente espectador, iría de la mano del más experimentado para sufrir el menor daño posible, y Obito y Rin, se encargarían de combatir a la vez contra Kakashi. El punto a favor, es que estando precisamente con el chunnin, el niño se debería sentir importante a la vez que aprendía de la práctica.

Pero Rin había notado al niño cansado, con arañazos de las ramas, raspadas sangrantes en las piernas seguramente por caídas, y estaba agotado de tanto correr. ¡Estaba realmente en la práctica! Y para rematar, como táctica de batalla, Kakashi le había dado el pergamino para mantenerlo seguro _todo_ el tiempo, sabiendo que Rin y Obito, estarían tras de él, y no del niño. ¡Había arriesgado a una criatura, con una técnica real en manos!

-¿Y si otro ninja lo hubiera encontrado?- preguntó Rin a Kakashi, interrumpiendo el combate que tenía con Obito.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡Tú sabías que ese pergamino contenía una técnica especial!... Es obvio que es el supuesto regalo sorpresa del sensei para quien ganara. ¿Por qué se lo diste al niño? –mas allá del reclamo, estaba presente una súplica para pedirle que le mintiera. Obito apretó los labios, esperando también con cierto anhelo en la mirada. Queriendo creer en su amigo.

-¿Quién pensaría que un niño pequeño tendría algo tan especial entre manos?

-¡Bastardo! –Gritó Obito, ya demasiado enfurecido para detenerse. Rin se cubrió la boca, girando para ir hacia Itachi. A esas horas, seguramente otros shinobis de mayor rango estaban entrenando. Saltó para evitar varias el impacto de las filosas armas, que se clavaron ene l piso.

-Kakashi déjame ir.

-No. Está por llegar.

-¡Date cuenta!-grito Obito unos metros tras él, volviendo a levantarse mientras la hierba caía de nuevo al suelo.- Tú también viste a los otros llegar para entrenar. Nosotros debemos dejar a estas horas este campo.

-Ustedes, dirás. Son Genin después de todo.- Con el rostro aburrido, se puso las manos en las caderas.

-Cállate idiota, no tiene nada que ver, eres parte del equipo.

-No por elección.

-Tú… eres…

-Basta por favor.- solicitó Rin.- Esto se ha salido de la misión de entrenamiento inicial. Escucha Kakashi, precisamente por el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la camisa del niño, y viéndolo solo en el bosque, comenzaran a hacer mas preguntas de las debidas y podrían tomar el pergamino para llevarlo a la policía. Esa era una técnica que sensei apenas ha creado.

-¡E…es verdad! –Apoyó Obito, aunque no había pensado en las dimensiones de eso.

Kakashi suspiró hastiado.

-Ya he detectado su rastro de chacra. El mocoso está solo, en todo caso yo puedo luchar con verdaderos shinobis para proteger el pergamino. La misión aún no acaba, y ya había contemplado esas pequeñas variantes.

-No te permitiré arriesgar a mi primo de esa manera. ¡Es un niño!

-Lo hubieras pensado antes de traerlo a hacer cosas de hombres.

-¡Eres un desgraciado, no mereces la vida entre los humanos! –rugió Obito, lanzándose contra Kakashi. Esta vez, con lágrimas luchando por salir de sus ojos, Rin se le unió. Si no vencían a Kakashi, el niño corría peligro, porque no les permitiría protegerlo de los otros shinobis porque eran los supuestos adversarios también, ni acercársele para quitarle el pergamino hasta ver culminada la maldita misión.

Rin logró clavar algo en el muslo de Kakashi. Extrañado, observó que era una jeringa. Su pierna perdió fuerza, y cayó al suelo. Instantáneamente, Obito y Rin corrieron rumbo a donde estaba Itachi.

-Mierda… un tranquilizante.- Su vista comenzó a nublarse. Agitó la cabeza. Ahora sí habría problemas, lo que esos imbéciles no se daban cuenta, es que así, realmente no podría protegerlos de los otros ninjas. Tomó un Kunai, pero en vez de lanzarlo, lo apretó del filo con la mano. El dolor le hizo despertar unos instantes, que aprovechó para emprender la marcha.

-Espera Itachi.- Pidió Obito. Por instinto, el niño bajó la velocidad para obedecer al primo que si bien no respetaba mucho, si quería demasiado.

Percatándose de su falla, sintió ganas de llorar. Todo el esfuerzo del día, se perdía al mismo tiempo que sus piernas dejaron de correr. Cuando interrumpió su pensamiento por llegar, el flujo de chacra que había estado concentrando en sus piernas, se rompió. Ya no tenía fuerza para reemprender la huída.

-¡Ah pensé que nunca lo hallaríamos! –Rin se dejó caer al suelo, Kakashi realmente los había molido en todo aspecto ese día. Obito tenía las manos apoyadas en las rodillas, aún en pie, pero intentando recuperar aire a bocanadas.

-¿Itachi? –preguntó entre jadeos.- Tú… ¿Qué tienes? – Asustado, incluso se quitó el protector de los ojos para ver si su vista no lo engañaba. Un par de gruesos lagrimones estaban en las mejillas de Itachi. Intentó abrazarlo, pero el niño le dio un firme empujón.

-¿Qué pasa Itachi-kun? –preguntó preocupada Rin.- ¿te ha s hecho mucho daño? Yo puedo curarte.- Le sonrió, para tranquilizarlo, pero consiguió lo mismo que Obito.

-Yo… ¡Falle!.- Un hondo suspiro, y luego ocultó su rostro sucio en el antebrazo, llorando en silencio.

Rin y Obito se miraron mutuamente, sintiéndose un poco culpables, luego se sonrieron cómplices, y le dieron la espalda.

-¿Has visto a Itachi-chan?

-No, me parece que no he podido ver a dónde se fue tu primo. Pero ¿Qué te parece si contamos hasta diez, y luego giramos para buscarlo?

-Me parece bien.

Ambos se taparon los ojos, comenzando a contar.

Itachi nunca se había sentido tan humillado por la buena voluntad de alguien.

-Tú, primo… ¡estúpido!.- gritó ahora sí el niño, haciendo que Obito se retorciera, no por las palabras, sino por la pedrada en su cabeza. Y ahora si, Itachi corrió.

-¡Ay no puedo creerlo!... ¿Obito estás bien?- Rin comenzó a curar la herida sangrante.

-Tiene un tino extraordinario.- Sonrió el muchacho.- vamos por él porque… eh…

Ambos tuvieron que cubrirse. A lo lejos, se escucho una explosión, producto de un entrenamiento probablemente de jounin. La onda expansiva los había empujado hasta hacerlos caer. Tosiendo, tras quitarse la hierba y la tierra se miraron para buscarse mutuamente heridas.

-¡Itachi! –gritó Obito, desesperado al no verle. Parecía que desapareció o se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. -Ay no…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continúa.

No se acostumbren a que sean tan largos XDD

Comentarios que no vale la pena leer, pero de todas formas pongo: Pues aquí la segunda entrega. Kakashi es una cosa ruin y despiadada uwuU qué se le va a hacer… los traumas. Itachi ToT sufri cuando sufría pero bueno… este fanfic está hecho especialmente para hacerme sufrir… porque haré sufrir a Itachi y muy probablemente a mi bien amado Kakashi, uwuU Joooo… der. Aunque me consuela en que en algún momento también serán un poco felices (a su manera, son malditamente raros los dos en este mundo, quizá porque yo soy rara).

¿Les he contado que me gusta muchísimo el equipo de Minato? ¡Escriban más y mejores fics de ellos, caramba! Todos son hermosos y explotables, tanto para hetero como Yaoi XD da igual, sólo ¡alimenten el mundo de fanfics con este equipazo! (y mucho mejor si lo alimentan con fics MinaIta, Kashi Ita o con los tres uwu)

Este fic apenas comienza, y si bien no pienso poner cada año de su vida XD si les invito a seguirlo, porque uwu lo que es yo, estoy enamorada de este Itachito, altamente abrazable.

**Contestando reviews.**

Tsunade: Estoy agradecida de esas alentadoras palabras. En verdad fue sólo el inicio, en realidad todo esto apenas comienza, como verás. Espero que al final, esta historia cubra tus expectativas. Mmm… Minato es todo un adulto ya XD el señor. Las edades de los personajes, las daré con una explicación en el próximo capítulo.

Kea: Es semi tuyo uwu porque no hay tanto MinaIta como quisieras, lo la mento. Lo demás es para mi *w* porque hay Kashi Ita XDDD

Akai: Pues yo adoro a Itachi pequeño uwu… se me hace adorable un niño que tiene conflicto para serlo XD y a la vez no puede evitarlo.

Sun_11: XD ajajaja que bien que te haya gustado tanto mi otra historia, como para pasarte al lado oscuro uwu y ahora te guste el yaoi. Veamos si esta te agrada. ¡Espero seguirte leyendo, así como espero que tú me leeas sobre todo! Saludos.


	3. III

Me tardé mucho en actualizar XP… pero para quien siga esta historia ¡ya esta! Estoy de un animo cambiante de la patada... entre que si dejo y no dejo esto. No por hoy jojo. Espero disfruten. No muy largo ni muy corto. Nuestros pequeños en este capítulo no han crecido, pero esperen el próximo y comenzaran, ahora si en serio XD

Contesto reviews del anterior al final.

* * *

**III.**

Sería tal vez sólo su carácter, o quizá estaba de mal humor por el simple hecho de que era un niño pequeño de cinco años, cansado, hambriento y con el tobillo lastimado.

No quería ver otra cosa que no fueran los ojos comprensivos de su madre, y sus manos suaves frotando sobre el área afectada.

Pero mamá Mikoto, estaba usando la mirada comprensiva con otro no tan niño que no la merecía. No entendía la razón, pero aún y con todo lo que le pasaba en ese terrible día –y a la vez maravilloso, al ser su primer ensayo de misión gracias al bondadoso, extraordinario y gran Hokage-, Itachi aún tenía un poco de orgullo, y no cuestionaría.

Itachi miró el feo color entre amoratado y azul que había tomado la piel de su tobillo, que descansaba sobre un cómodo almohadón de plumas. Fuera de los arañazos que se veían en su blanca piel, por todo el cuerpo, era lo que más le molestaba. No poder caminar significaba estar parado en un solo lugar más tiempo del necesario, y para un niño que aprende a través de vivencia en movimiento, era casi un suplicio. Arrugó un poco la nariz, y casi unió las dos cejas de tanto que las contrajo, para mostrar su enfado a Kakashi. Si se aguantó las ganas de sacarle la lengua, o decirle algún improperio –de nuevo,- fue porque Mikoto estaba presente.

Después de todo aún su rostro podía mostrar uno que otro gesto que no fuera seriedad absoluta, siendo el pequeño niño que era. No era precisamente el niño más expresivo del mundo dado el tipo de enseñanzas que recibía de su padre y gran parte de los hombres del clan con su sólo ejemplo, pero por supuesto había pequeñas mañas naturales que no le quitaban, como la mirada despectiva –no aún de superioridad,- o las gesticulaciones completas faciales de desagrado –no aún sólo mirar con desdén,- que el pequeño brindaba a los demás.

Ahora mismo usaba una de las más comunes en él, y se trataba de intentar matar con la sola mirada al sujeto que se atrevió a amargar su momento. Y bien merecía algo peor, porque seguramente le había arruinado su pequeño pie para siempre, o mínimo un largo tiempo, pensó Itachi. Hizo la nota mental de que tras curarse debía vengarse, y algún día crear una técnica en la que pudiera torturar por los días en que tardara en mejorar su pie, a ese malvado de Kakashi.

¡Una maldición!... eso era ese Hatake. No llevaba más de un día de conocerlo, y ya había afectado su vida de esa manera. No podía ser que existiera una persona que fuera tan inmune a todo tipo de mirada marca Uchiha. Tenía exactamente la misma cara de hastío, con los ojos medio cerrados, desdeñosos, y las cejas ligeramente fruncidas hacia el centro.

Durante el día comprobó que ni la de Obito, ni la del propio pequeño Itachi, servían para amedrentarlo ni un poquito, o mínimo suscitara en él el respeto necesario que causaba el sólo saber de los miembros de la respetada familia que se trataba.

No hacía efecto en él la dulce y comprensiva mirada de Mikoto, que evidentemente, hacía que cualquiera, incluso Itachi y Fugaku, hasta lloraran de culpa y vergüenza –aunque, Itachi sospechaba que sólo en público no lloraba Fugaku, seguramente lo hacía en soledad por la verguenza -, cuando les miraba de esa manera y sabían que había hecho algo malo.

Tampoco la dura mirada de Fugaku, que se teñía de vez en vez de un rojo sanguinolento, con la pupila giratoria a punto de lanzar algún ataque. Y sólo el espíritu de fuego que reina en todos, sabía que no lo hacía nada más porque era el maldito alumno del Hokage, y lo tenía ahí mismo enfrente.

-Lamento mucho todo esto.- Dijo Minato, con el rostro serio. Puso la mano sobre la melena desordenada de Kakashi, haciéndole inclinar nuevamente un poco la cabeza.-Y le aseguró que Kakashi, lo sentirá más todavía de lo que ya lo hace. –Y apretó un poco la grande mano, que ocupaba toda la cabeza con los dedos bien abiertos, y Kakashi sintió sinceramente un poco de temor, cuando los dedos de su sensei se apretaron en su cráneo. No tan duro como para herir, pero si lo suficiente para amedrentar.

-"Pero ahora mismo no lo siente"- quiso gritarle Itachi, pero guardó el respetuoso silencio que ameritaba la situación, y se limitó a ver más feo, si se podía, al renuente Kakashi.

-Eso espero, esta ofensa será difícilmente olvidada.- Sentenció Fugaku. Y ni aún con esa amenaza, que dio escalofríos al propio Minato, de imaginar que hubiera sido de Kakashi, de haber tardado más, el _culpable_ en turno ni se inmutó.

-Supongo que seré literalmente arrestado.- Soltó de pronto Kakashi, cuando Minato le soltó, elevando un poco una de sus finas cejas. Estaba después de todo frente al mismísimo jefe de la policía de su aldea.- Aunque por supuesto, me declararé inocente.

Mikoto elevó un poco la vista, adelantando apenas un poco su cuerpo mientras tomaba la fina tacita de porcelana con té en sus manos, para que la mirada de Fugaku, se desviara apenas un poco al detectar el movimiento.

-Eras el líder en turno, Kakashi, y también el mayor en rango; es tu responsabilidad cuidar de los otros.- Explicó pacientemente Minato. Su orgulloso discípulo apretaba cada vez más la soga que tenía en el cuello, y estaba seguro que de no ser porque el Hokage, en persona, estaba disculpándose en nombre de su discípulo, las cosas se pondrían peor.

-El deber de un ninja de mi rango, no es hacer de niñera. Siendo shinobis ustedes saben cuales son mis verdaderas responsabilidades hacia con la aldea. Mi deber era completar una misión, aunque fuese de entrenamiento, y lo hice.

Por un momento, Itachi juró que su padre se levantaría y molería a golpes a ese déspota. ¡Y bien tenido lo merecía! Pero igual esperaba una reacción un poco más fuerte por parte de mamá, que se limitaba a beber té.

-Además.- Continuó Kakashi,- él tiene que aprender cómo es un entrenamiento real, con sus peligros incluidos, o simplemente no lo es.

-Es un niño cuya formación no ha terminado.- Protestó Fukagu,-Y es mi hijo.

Kakashi arrugó más el entrecejo, sin desviar la mirada del sharingan que comenzaba a arremolinarse en los ojos severos del adulto.

-Ni ese privilegio lo salvara de que lo maten en una misión, si no sabe realmente a qué va y…

La gran mano de Minato, se posó sobre su rodilla apretándole un poco, haciéndole callar. Estaban uno al lado del otro, arrodillados frente a la mesita, con su té humeante jugando con el aire presente.

-Sé que esto se ha complicado y tomo toda la responsabilidad.- Dijo Minato. Kakashi giró tan rápido el cuello, que casi se lastimó. Se mordió la lengua para no gritarle que era un estúpido sensei, porque no había nada por lo cual disculparse. Al menos no con ellos.

Kakashi se sentía en cierto grado hasta desesperado. No sólo Minato, le había hecho hacer de niñera, sino que ahora lo humillaba obligándole a pedir una disculpa que no debía existir, ya que no había él hecho el daño. Si debían rastrear en todo caso la culpa, no estaba en ellos.

Estaba en el padre que presionaba a esa criatura a graduarse de la academia tan rápido, cuando apenas si tenía tamaño suficiente sus manos para tomar un Kunai. La culpa de Obito, por apoyar la desesperación de la criatura por crecer absurdamente, y lo llevaba a un lugar donde estaban entrenando hombres para morir o matar. Culpa tenía la madre por cumplir un capricho infantil de jugar a los ninjas, sin tener un entrenamiento terminado que le pudiera ser realmente útil.

-Acepté que Itachi, tomara el entrenamiento porque era sencillo. El hecho de que yo pensara que tal como estaba planeado, la breve misión terminase rápido y Obito, pudiese traer sano y salvo a su hijo, no quería decir que sucediera de esa manera. Debí haberme quedado a supervisarlo, sin embargo me retiré a organizar algunos asuntos en la torre. Me veo devaluado como su superior y me disculpo honestamente apenado.

Aunque las palabras de Minato, no estaban desprovistas hasta cierto punto de razón, fue sólo hasta ese momento que Kakashi comenzó a sentirse realmente culpable. No en sí por lo que le pasó al niño, sino por el evidente hecho de que defraudó la confianza de Minato. Eso sí dolía. Bajó la cabeza apretando los puños. Fugaku se mostró un poco más complacido, y aunque Minato, no le miraba, agradeció internamente que sus palabras surtieran en ambos lados el efecto deseado.

-Si aceptamos sus disculpas, ¿Qué hará al respecto, Hokage-sama? –Cuestionó Fugaku.

Hatake se molestó mas por el hecho de que ese hombre, se atreviera todavía a dudar en tomar la disculpa. Ese era precisamente el problema. Kakashi se hizo daño al apretar tanto sus puños. El mocoso era un principito más, sucesor de un clan especial. Él mismo se había hecho muchas veces daño incluso con sus solos entrenamientos en la academia, y nadie obligaba al Hokage, a ir a disculparse para que papá jefe de clan no se enfadara.

Para Minato, el evento era una bomba de tiempo. La inconformidad de su imagen como gobernante de la aldea, ante los Uchiha, quienes querían el poder total, era casi evidente. El que tuviese el dilema que ver con que el primogénito del clan más respetado de todo Konoha, y heredero legítimo de este, que fuese lastimado en lo que pudo haberse imaginado –o culpabilizado,- como un atentado agresivo hacia el clan Uchiha, por ordenes del Hokage a través de un "inocente" entrenamiento con su equipo personal, era de pensarse.

-Pero yo quise ir.- Musitó Itachi. No podía tolerar que ese hombre bueno e impresionante, se estuviera disculpando por brindarle la oportunidad de tener mejor experiencia de toda su vida. No que fuera mucha todavía, pero eso significaba para el niño.- Hokage-sama no tiene la culpa. –los ojos del niño brillaron hermosamente cuando dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio, y este le regaló una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Silencio Itachi, los adultos estamos hablando.- Soltó con voz casi fastidiada. No podía tolerar que su orgullo, su más grande tesoro que estaba intentando proteger, se pusiera en su contra y se pusiera del lado de ese insultante intento de Hokage.

El niño borró al instante su sonrisa mordiéndose los labios, y bajó la mirada. A Kakashi le dio nausea la escena. Y no por el niño. La presencia sola de Fugaku, le causaba una desagradable impresión.

-Eso es verdad,- por fin la madre hablaba,- Anda Kakashi-kun, lleva afuera a Itachi.

Minato se aguantó las ganas de mirarla como si fuese un extraterrestre. Fugaku le miró duramente, como si ella se hubiese trastornado. Los ojos de Kakashi, por supuesto eran más de lo mismo. Itachi entreabrió su boca, mirando a su madre con el gesto típico de un niño que no ha entendido la explicación. Ella, hermosa y fresca como de costumbre, les sonreía sin inmutarse. Su suave voz, cálida y sedosa, se hizo escuchar incluso más que la de la grave de los hombres presentes, quizá precisamente porque se trataba de un cambio total.

-Es verdad que Kakashi-kun, es un chunin de tal calidad que incluso hay adultos que no pueden ser tan serios en su trabajo como él.- Comenzó a explicar Mikoto,- pero su actitud me recuerda ahora mismo a mi pequeño Itachi, cuando se pone terco al no querer hacer lo que se le ordena, incluso y cuando sólo es algo tan simple como dar una pequeña disculpa. En ocasiones el hacer las cosas de mala manera, es lo mismo que lanzar un insulto a la persona que ha pedido las cosas.- Puntualizó Mikoto, haciendo que los dos mas jóvenes se sintieran incómodos. – Me parece que tienen que hablar sin los niños presentes, y darles a conocer después la decisión que tomen, en mi humilde opinión sería lo más prudente, si mi esposo está de acuerdo con esto, por supuesto.

La habitación quedó momentáneamente en silencio. Regularmente las mujeres no interrumpían una conversación de ese tipo entre su esposo y otro hombre. Pero se trataba de una Uchiha, y más específicamente, Mikoto. Igual Minato, estaba acostumbrado a la interrupción por parte de su querida esposa, pero no era con esa voz suave, y ese regaño implícito presente, que Mikoto hacía para que no se fuese a pelear con su marido, y viceversa.

Ah. Maldición. Kakashi comenzó a frotar sus dedos entre sí, para intentar que no se le durmieran de tanto apretarlos. ¡Le estaba diciendo niñato! ¿Y qué si era de una forma tan suave? ¡lo estaba insultando!... y hasta se podría decir que _apaciblemente_ como su voz, estaba calmando a los adultos para que no se les ocurriera discutir.

-Si no le molesta a Fugaku-san, estoy de acuerdo. Ve afuera Kakashi, y lleva a Itachi. Con cuidado.- Minato y Mikoto, miraron a Fugaku esperando su aprobación. Tras unos segundos en que el hombre cerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos, asintió con la cabeza. Se podría decir que hasta el aura terriblemente agresiva de Fugaku hacia Minato, y casi asesina hacia Kakashi, había bajado un poco. Esa mujer era un extraordinario bálsamo de paz, debía ser una especie de don no Uchiha, adquirido por sí misma.

Kakashi dio un imperceptible suspiro, se puso en pie y dio la vuelta a la mesa para ponerse en cuclillas, dando la espalda a Itachi. El niño estuvo a punto de girar el rostro para lanzar una mirada suplicante a Mikoto, no por miedo, sino porque realmente no deseaba hacer lo que se le pedía. Y se avergonzó tanto de sí mismo al darse cuenta de que entonces Mikoto, tenía razón, que no sólo evito girar su cabeza, sino que asió fuertemente sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Kakashi, mientras él sostenía sus piernas para acomodarlo mejor en su espalda.

-Con cuidado.- Recordó Minato, y fue lo último que escuchó Kakashi, al cerrar la puerta.

Lo dejó sentado en la madera del portón, cuidando de no azotarlo para que no hubiese más problemas.

Se quedaron en silencio un gran rato, mirando las estrellas que parecían farolas lejanas. Kakashi tenía los pies colgando, recargando los codos en las rodillas, haciendo que su espalda se encorvase de forma que Itachi, recargado en el pilar de madera, estirando sus piernas cuan largas eran, no pudiese ver mas que apenas un poco del perfil de su rostro.

Aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, y quisiera estar muy enojado con el muchacho, no podía. La verdad es que tan sólo con ese día, Kakashi le había dado al menos unas cuatro lecciones que tardarían días y días en explicar en la lenta academia. Y le había dado la oportunidad de participar en algo tan real, que el propio Itachi, se asustó.

-Se sintió bien, ¿no? –cuestionó Kakashi, sin mirarlo. Itachi siempre entendía todo, así que el no comprender a qué se refería a veces, le irritaba porque se avergonzaba.

-¿El qué?

Kakashi soltó una especie de jadeo, que era algo parecido a una risa sarcástica.

-El sentirse frustrado por primera vez.- Y le miró.

Itachi entreabrió un poco sus labios, sin moverse cuando Kakashi, acercó su dedo para delinear un delgadísimo rasguño en la cara del niño.

-Regularmente el genio príncipe de su clan, es felicitado y aplaudido, porque realiza mejor que nadie las cosas que hace la gente común.

Itachi cerró la boca, desviando la vista y el rostro, para eliminar el breve contacto.

-¿Pero qué sucede cuando se enfrenta a algo que está realmente a su nivel?

Itachi giró rápido la vista hacia él, con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿Realmente Kakashi, le estaba diciendo que era algo que podría hacer? ¡Ni de broma! Se había lastimado hasta a ese grado… ¡y era un simple entrenamiento!

-Escucha mocoso, mas te vale que no se lo digas ni al sensei ni a tus padres, porque te irá peor.- Se puso en pie, con las manos en las caderas. Pateó una piedra imaginaria y giró hacia Itachi.- Me gradué con un año más de tu edad. Supe lo que era matar a alguien apenas medio año después.

Itachi se estremeció. Para él hasta este momento, ser Ninja era atacar a su enemigo, realizar cosas extraordinarias y tener cuidado de no ser herido para cumplir misiones por el bien de su querida aldea, donde vivían quienes amaban. Ver o ser gente muerta no estaba en la lista.

-La vida allá afuera no son papá y mamá hablando con alguien para que regañe a tu agresor. ¡Yo ni siquiera te agredí físicamente!, te aseguró que no saldrías tan bien librado.- Le dio la espalda.

Itachi no pudo menos que estremecerse otra vez. Él había visto cómo se enfrentó, incluso sedado se enteró después, en contra de los ninjas que lo lastimaron verdaderamente.

-Se trata de que realmente supieras lo que es ser un Ninja. No es un juego, mocoso, se trata de una forma de vivir.- Bajó la cabeza con el seño fruncido.- O de matar para que tú y tu aldea sobrevivan. Somos herramientas, y máquinas de matar encarnadas en seres humanos, no podemos menos que ser eficientes. La misión lo es todo, si fracasas el todo se va al diablo. Me importa poco lo que vaya a pasar conmigo, de cierta forma tengo la carrera de seis años siendo Ninja a mi espalda. Aprende lo más que puedas de hoy, ajeno a lo que te puedan decir los tipos doble moralistas ahí dentro… -se calmó un poco para continuar,- sólo tu y yo sabremos realmente lo que significa tener el estigma de genios en la espalda.

Itachi apretó las pequeñas manos en su pecho. Viniendo precisamente de él, esas palabras calaban hasta lo más profundo. Era verdad. Nadie se atrevería a decirle a pequeño Itachi, que no servía para nada, porque era un _genio_ y era un Uchiha. Jamás se había sentido intimidado, o había sentido algo difícil. El saber que había cosas que aún no podía realizar, le dio el impulso a su cuerpo entero, incluso al borde del colapso, de poder moverse y hacerlo. Había aprendido ese día a manejar su chakra mejor, porque de eso dependía que llegara en el momento justo que le habían marcado. Ni siquiera en los propios entrenamientos exhaustivos que hacía, se había cansado tanto ni mucho menos lastimado. El dolor también era una nueva experiencia. Y algo le dijo a gritos en su interior, que siendo ninja tendría que acostumbrarse a el.

Giró sus oscuros ojos hacia el muchacho, que seguía dando pequeños pasos para alejarse un poco. Esa era la espalda de un genio. O mejor dicho, la espalda que cargaba con el peso de un genio.

Uno que no le había cumplido el capricho, como mamá o su primo. Uno que no lo había tratado como un niño pequeño e indefenso aunque lo consideraban con gran potencial, como Hokage-sama, Rin, y un montón de gente. Era alguien que lo había tomado en serio, a pesar del cinismo que cargaba su personalidad. Fugaku se sentía orgulloso por lo mismo que los demás conocían, pero no por lo real que ese desconocido si había visto, probado y hasta confiado.

-Gracias.- Susurró apenas. Kakashi no giró la cabeza así que pensó felizmente que no escuchó lo que se le resbaló de la boca. ¡Tampoco quería que ese odioso, se sintiera todavía más de lo que lo hacía!

Kakashi por su parte, tomó la silenciosa nota mental, de que el "mocoso", no era ningún tonto y había comprendido. Tenía talento, y había esperanzas de que fuera mejor que todo ese patético clan, del cual sólo tenían de prestigioso el nombre. ¿Qué podían ser realmente, sin esa línea sucesora de sangre? Shinobis comunes agrupados en algo llamado _clan. _El talento Hatake venía de nacimiento, era verdad, pero no por un gen que te regalaba poderes extra, sino por un entrenamiento pulido desde la mas pura infancia.

Itachi recordó el día entero. Desde el levantarse y recibir el cálido toque de su madre para despertarlo, el desayuno, la partida a la tediosa academia con los niños antipáticos que detestaba y le admiraban, y la llegada del equipo de Minato.

Había odiado la condescendencia que Obito le mostró. Quería mucho a su primo, pero ¡a veces podía ser tan tonto!... Si tan sólo lo hubiera tomado cinco minutos en serio, quizá Itachi, lo hubiera respetado un poco más. Pero no fue así. No sólo eso, se había decepcionado de las capacidades de juicio y ninja del muchacho. Incluso cuando ocurrió aquella explosión, no fue Obito el que le protegió, sino Kakashi.

Supo después que la onda expansiva que se llevó todo varios metros a la redonda, había sido por los jounin que entrenaban a los alrededores. Recuerda que un fuerte viento le golpeo, y sus pies despegaron de la tierra que le permitía tenerlos en movimiento. El dolor de ramas golpeándole, y luego sentir el golpe en el piso. Pero había algo que le jaló la ropa y mitigó así la dura caída, y luego percibió mucha luz, que le enceguecía tanto como la oscuridad. Cuando levantó la vista, entre el sonido de cien pájaros chillando estridentemente, generado por la carga eléctrica entre sus manos, lo que pudo distinguir apenas como la sombra de Kakashi, había descargado ese poder contra la tierra. Levantó así un enorme montículo que les permitió sobrevivir al impacto de otra técnica que se acercaba.

Itachi intentó levantarse y correr, pero el dolor en el pie le hizo caer de nuevo al piso. Y notó aún más alarmado, que en su mano ya no estaba el pergamino. Asustado, miró hacia los costados, pero no lo halló. Gritó aterrorizado a Kakashi, que lo había perdido. El muchacho suspiró fastidiado, alejándose y dejándolo ahí, solo y lastimado tras el montículo, yendo en busca del pergamino.

Rin estaba tan cansada, que su poco chakra no había alcanzado para curarlos, y se lamentaba amargamente de su inutilidad. Y Obito estaba tan histéricamente asustado, que, Itachi podía jurar que tras las gafas en los ojos de su primo, había lagrimas por salir. Hubiera preferido que lo dejaran solo, en serio, a soportarlos así.

Los jounin se habían acercado cuando vieron levantarse el montículo de tierra, y ahora los habían estado interrogando. A pesar de las reprimendas de Rin, Obito cayó fácilmente en el engaño durante la entrevista y les había dicho sobre la técnica recién inventada por el Hokage, escrita en el pergamino, y el hecho de que estaba con ellos. Un chunin se había ofrecido a llevarlos a casa y quedarse mientras tanto a vigilar a Itachi, mientras uno de los jounin se había ofrecido a avisar a la policía en dónde estaba el heredero Uchiha. Cuando se trataba de ellos era mejor no mover nada de lo que podían considerar la escena de un "crimen". El otro simplemente pasó de todo y se fue. Lo que no supieron entonces, fue que el chunin en turno, deseaba quedarse porque quería la técnica, y comenzó a amenazar a los muchachos.

Casi sin polvo en el uniforme, Kakashi había regresado, tras dejar el bendito pergamino escondido en la "central" que Minato, había designado. Traía la cara más adormilada de lo normal, y en los ojos el doble de fastidio. Con todo y el sueño que lo aquejaba, ¡había luchado contra el chunin, y se las había librado bien!

Por un solo instante, Itachi se decepcionó cuando su héroe del día –si, el mismo maldito que lo presionó, pero el único tipo que lo había tomado en serio,- se desplomó antes de que el chunin lanzara su técnica más fuerte. Itachi volvió a recuperar su fe en él, cuando una técnica a destiempo que le lanzó antes de caer al otro tipo, le hizo claudicar y cuando llegó al suelo su técnica se deshizo. Volvió a recuperar su respeto a Kakashi, cuando Rin gritó que el sedante que le inyecto en la pelea hizo efecto. Obito intentó ser lo más valiente posible, colocando al inconciente Kakashi, junto a los otros dos y poniéndose como un tembloroso escudo frente a ellos, como intento de defensa.

Cuando el chunin se burló y se preparó para lanzar su técnica otra vez, la magnificencia del famoso rayo amarillo se hizo presente, dejándolo en el piso al instante. En su mano derecha el preciado pergamino, y en los ojos una mirada preocupada a los presentes. Cuando había ido a dejar un poco de comida a la casa de Kakashi, se alarmó al ver que no había regresado y decidió indagar. El plan era terminar rápido, cada quien regresa a su casa, Obito llevaba a Itachi, Minato recogía el pergamino y daría el premio al día siguiente, porque quien lograba completar la misión se lo haría saber con una marca.

Obito y Rin, habían explicado su versión de la historia. Kakashi no había caído por protegerlos, sino por el sedante de Rin, que se había atrevido a hacerle algo como eso, para que dejara en paz al pobre Itachi. Ellos nunca supieron que su vida fue salvada por la rápida acción el muchacho, y creyeron que el semi monte nuevo en el bosque, había sido también producto del otro entrenamiento. Itachi estaba demasiado aturdido y cansado para poder opinar, ni siquiera escuchó toda la conversación cuando cayó dormido.

El que la policía los encontrara a medio camino, con el Hokage resplandeciendo de limpieza, y su equipo hecho añicos –Kakashi cargado en su espalda, Itachi en sus brazos, quizá más dormido que el primero, y Obito y Rin, apenas pudiendo sostenerse en pie ayudándose uno con el otro,- no fue de mucha ayuda para su defensa.

Por fortuna lo respaldaba su cargo y Minato pudo dar fe de los hechos. El chunin fue encerrado al instante, y Minato mismo llevó a Itachi al barrio Uchiha.

El chisme corrió como pólvora, cuando la madre de Obito, le regañó a viva voz por entregar así al preciado tesoro del clan. Por supuesto, las miradas escondidas tras las cortinas –alguna que otra, seguramente con sharingan activado, porque sólo pocos podían despertar el extraordinario poder de su línea sucesora- querían linchar al desmayado Kakashi.

El muchacho despertó escuchando la voz de su apenado sensei, brindando disculpas. Cuando se le ordenó sentarse a su lado, aún desconcertado acató. ¡No se disculparía de haber realizado un verdadero entrenamiento a favor del mocoso! Él era el que estaba haciendo bien las cosas. Sólo su orgullo lo mantuvo otra vez despierto, porque el sedante era fuerte y aún quería hacerlo dormir. Igual y estaba lo suficiente hastiado para no dar explicaciones, si no lo entendían, era su problema, no el suyo. Aceptaría las consecuencias de esa decisión.

No pudo negar que sentía cierta culpa, -no por sus acciones, sino por la forma extrema de realizarla,- mirando al mocosito entre sus dos padres, recargando su espalda en el costado de su madre, y un pie feamente hinchado y amoratado en un almohadón. Pero las cosas eran como debían de ser. Se imaginó por un momento que Fugaku y su clan le mataría, pero igual les daría batalla antes. Poco importaba cualquier cosa.

Si ese niño realmente era un genio, tenía que mostrarlo. De alguna forma, Kakashi deseaba respetar algo más que un nombre o un apellido. Y supo del enorme potencial del pequeño, al ver la forma en que se ingenió para que sus piernas se repletaran de chakra bien dosificado. La manera en cómo se las había ingeniado para poder resolver los acertijos cada vez más difíciles, que el propio Kakashi había modificado, para que no fueran los sencillos que Minato dejó. Quería realmente saber si Konoha, tenía talentos que merecieran pisar su tierra. Porque su aldea lo merecía.

-Si yo mejorase pronto… -Itachi tragó saliva, regresándolo de sus pensamientos. Después de todo, iban a castigar a Kakashi por su culpa.- Me refiero a mis habilidades, no al pie…- otro trago de saliva, luego el seño fruncido marca Uchiha, y la voz digna de un niño como él.- ¿Me dejaras entrenar contigo?

Kakashi elevó la ceja. Al menos también sabía que el _mocoso_ tenía valor.

-No.

Itachi entrecerró los ojos, mirándolo con odio no fingido.

-Tú… bastardo, ¡Estúpido idiota!.-Ladró Itachi.

Kakashi abrió mucho los ojos, no esperando ese estilo de insultos de un niño tan pequeño, y menos de buena familia. Y luego se rió. Una risa fresca y bonita. La primera y única que Itachi, le escucharía en muchos años. La que por cierto, le hizo sonrojarse hasta la coronilla, ¡hubiera preferido que le pegara! Y se burlaba en vez de eso.

La puerta se abrió, y de ella salieron Mikoto y Minato. Ella cargó a Itachi; Minato se sentó para observar a Kakashi.

-Se ha decidido tu sentencia.- Sonrió un poco Minato.- Te quedaras a servir a Itachi-kun y su familia, mientras se recupera.

Lo poco que se observaba del rostro de Kakashi, se veía alarmantemente pálido. Minato supo que sólo el orgullo lo mantenía en pie (de nuevo), porque si no ya hubiera colapsado.

Luego de que los hombres discutiera, Mikoto pidió permiso para hablar. Quería evitar que Minato matara a su esposo, cuando el jefe de la policía sugirió que sería bueno permitir que se le realizara una especie de tortura física mostrada en público al clan entero, como castigo justo, o como mínimo se le encerrara en la prisión juvenil una temporada. Si deseaban que el orgullo del muchacho disminuyera, ella sugirió algo tan simple como regresarlo a sus orígenes, seguramente para alguien de su estatus sería vergonzoso ser un sirviente, y realizar cosas que alguien de menor grado se dedica. El clan entero lo sabría. Minato no estaba muy de acuerdo con algo como humillación pública. Igual y no lo era a ese grado, pero si lo pensaba mejor para Kakashi, si. Eso por un lado. Por otro, Mikoto fue contundente al sugerir que siendo ambos genios, se comprenderían mutuamente. Itachi al igual que Kakashi, tampoco tenía amigos.

Eran muy pequeños para estar con los adultos que hablarían de cosas que a ellos no les interesaban aún; que tuvieran talento a veces mayor que el de ellos, no garantizaba que tuvieran la misma experiencia de hombres ya con años vividos de mas, con todo y experiencia corporal masculina incluida. Eran muy grandes para estar con los niños, porque aprendían más rápido, y se les antojaban absurdos sus juegos, o les aburrían.

Además los Hatake, eran una familia distinguida y respetada y lo seguiría siendo si no fuese por el incidente que hizo al colmillo blanco suicidarse. Kakashi, con su actitud y su impecable labor como Ninja, había limpiado bien el apellido, y devuelto el prestigio a su nombre. Y sólo tenía doce años. Había estado solo como alumno de Minato, desde antes que fuera Hokage, desde los seis. Hasta ahora que Rin y Obito, se habían graduado de la academia hace no mucho, Kakashi por fin pudo estar con gente de su edad, cuando se le asignaron a Minato, para completar un equipo completo y no tener uno circunstancial en donde siempre metían a gente distinta con el rubio y Kakashi para completarse.

Ese era el respaldo que Mikoto, resumió en dos o tres frases, agregando el hecho de que a Itachi, le haría bien convivir con otro niño genio, que fuese de buena familia. No le pareció muy bien a Minato, que Kakashi fuese usado como sirviente de compañía, pero le parecía ideal el que tuviese respeto por los más pequeños que comenzaban a crecer, y le hacía falta sin duda la compañía de alguien quien pudiera volver a despertarle los sentimientos de comprensión y empatía.

Si bien Mikoto, si quería el bienestar de su hijo con ello, tenía que convencer a Fugaku, de que eso era lo más conveniente para todos. Para Mikoto, Kakashi representaba realmente compañía para su niño a su "altura", en el aspecto de estatus social y quiza psicológico por la forma de crecer. Pero de forma implícita, Fugaku también entendió el mensaje que Mikoto quería darle. El niño genio de buena familia, era el muy querido y cercano alumno del Hokage. Y si se hacía amigo de él, Itachi también podía acercarse más a ese celado grupo. Se introducirían de a poco, y fuertemente para cumplir sus planes.

Esa retorcida idea fue la única que a Minato, cuyo corazón sólo veía el bien de las dos criaturas, no concibió.

Además había que agregarse que Mikoto, en ese momento también era una madre enfadada, que si bien no quería algo tan terrible para el otro muchacho, si deseaba su venganza personal. Era una Uchiha, al fin y al cabo. ¿Qué mejor que hacer que un Ninja de muy buen nivel, acostumbrado a campos de batalla y actividad enardecida, le ayudara en algo como las labores del hogar, y convertirlo en la nana de Itachi?

-De hecho, si ellos lo deciden te quedaras incluso un tiempo después de su recuperación total. Te asignarán una habitación en la casa y te alimentaran; eso será la paga a tus "misiones" del día. Harás lo que Mikoto te pida. Tómalo como unas vacaciones de tus labores como chunin, y una bienvenida a tus viejos tiempos de Genin con misiones "A". Ya sabes, labores del hogar, jardinería y… -dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa,- el cuidado de niños pequeños. Ya que estás tan animado en enseñar a Itachi-kun cómo son las cosas verdaderas con los ninjas, estoy seguro que lo harás mejor a la manera de Mikoto.

De la palidez, Kakashi pasó a un rojo puro de ira. Su cuerpo entero estaba temblando de rabia, y sus ojos casi refulgían. Alguno que otro hilo eléctrico salía de sus manos, y aunque Itachi, estuvo a punto de jurar que estrellaría una masa de energía eléctrica en la cara sonriente de Minato, no lo hizo. Guardó silencio y asintió con la cabeza, cuando se calmó.

-Como digas, sensei.

Así fue como Hatake Kakashi, uno de los más grandes genios de Konoha, llegó a servir en la casa principal del clan Uchiha.

* * *

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continúa. ¿Comentarios?

Tsunade: Ah, si, Kakashi fue ruin. Si bien no está del todo justificada su actitud, tiene una poderosa razón de ser. No sólo es su carácter agrio y medio amargado XD también es porque comprende la magnitud de que un niño no este preparado para ese mundo. Desea ayudar a Itachi, pero a su manera. No creo que estuviese celoso de Itachi, definitivamente. Lo de los celos de Fugaku hacia Minato, créelos ciertos XD pero eso si, se tendrá que ir desarrollando de a poco como se mostró en este capi.

Angel Yin OTS ( resumiendo XD) Gracias por leer, y me halaga saber que ayude a que regresaras al mundo oscuro del yaoi uwu. Espero que el Kakashi/Itachi te guste tanto como el MinaIta, porque es más de ellos XD.

Sun_11 Pues uwuU pronto crecerán, espérate un capitulito mas. Yo también pienso que se pondrá interesante XD

Akai Karura: Sip. Minato ronda esa edad, es mayorcito el hombre, ya casado y ya Hokage XD. En el próximo cap hablamos mas con de que tipo de Kage tratamos, aunque no largamente XP que no es Minato centric el fic. Ya quisiera yo también hablar mas de su equipo, pero me temo que no será en este fic, ya vendrán otros (si mi pereza y el diosito del fic lo permite uwuU)

Sahel: XD ajajaja que linda, pero ya lee sin título lol hasta el fin. Me gustaría saber tu opinión uwu. Me animan mucho tus comentarios, y es agradable saber que hay hasta análisis de los personajes; quizá describo tan largamente precisamente porque me gusta que sus personalices estén bien cimentadas. Si es semi UA, e Itachi fue salvado por Kakashi al final uwu… que cosas, woala! Algunas respuestas aclaradas.

Male-san: Gracias por el apoyo XD, yep, Kakashi es un desgraciado, pero tiene su razón de ser. Itachi comprende de a poco porqué es de esa forma. En el fondo no es tan malo uwu todos lo sabemos XD pero dejemos que Itachi y él mismo lo descubran.

_Y gracias a los lectores anónimos también._

Se agradecen comentarios que echen flores, e incluso los que no (pero critiquen sin ser groseros, aunque no les guste el fic, por favor uwu) ¡Saludos!


	4. IV

¡Hola de nuevo!... las aclaraciones sobre los personajes que no son míos y todo ya se las saben XP…

Con este capítulo que se me paso de largo .-. se comprenderá el que no pondré hasta el mes que viene actualización, ¿cierto? XD! Si el otro capítulo sale antes pues lo subiré, pero creo que este esta bien hasta para partirse en dos.

Me desinfla un poco el ver que cada vez menos gente lee este fanfic, la verdad es que me esta gustando. En fin, el punto es que alguien mas lo lea (aparte de mi) y como se que aún hay aunque sea una o dos personas que lo hacen ¡a seguirlo!

Espero que lo disfruten. Respuesta a reviews y más notas al final XP

* * *

**IV.**

Tras subir el cierre de su chaleco, se miró una vez más al espejo de cuerpo entero. Era su uniforme y aquello que le permitía subir un escalón en su estatus como ninja. Era en definitiva, un honor pertenecer a ese reducido grupo de élite. Era… era algo que para él, no significaba tanto, como simbolizaba para sus padres.

La prueba ni siquiera había sido tan complicada como lo había escuchado de algunos adultos. Precisamente por eso fue más vitoreado: se había graduado con honores. Miró el pequeño botón enzarzado en su chaleco, que represento la condecoración por el evento. A sus diez años el genio Itachi Uchiha, era un jounin.

La única felicitación que agradeció desde el fondo de su corazón, fue la de unos ojos enormes de color oscuro, que lo miraban enajenado con la pureza digna del cariño, y la admiración desprovista de codicia del que siempre espera algo de Itachi, como todos los demás. Sasuke dudo en lanzarse esta ocasión a abrazar la cintura de su hermano mayor, no quería arrugar su atuendo, según dijo.

Y por esa misma razón ese día Itachi, hizo algo que Sasuke, jamás olvidaría. Se fue poniendo en cuclillas hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo, quedando así sus ojos al nivel del más pequeño. Itachi se quitó el chaleco, colocándolo sobre los hombros del niño, y tiró de los costados para acercarlo a su cuerpo, atrayéndolo así en un abrazo.

-Mira… que ahora el que teme arruinar al uniformado soy yo.- dijo Itachi, con su voz suave, que en ciertos momentos comenzaba a cambiar.

La risa fresca de Sasuke resonó, sus manitas se aferraron a la camisa azul marino de su hermano, ocultando en la prenda al enterrarle la cara, el sonrojo ardoroso de sus blanquísimas mejillas.

-Aniki, estoy seguro que ya eres el mejor… entre los mejores de todos los jounin.- dijo el niño y aunque eso quedaba corto, no encontró palabras en su mente para expresar toda la admiración sencilla y pura que sentía en ese instante.- No debes mas que ser feliz hoy, me portaré bien para no arruinar el humor de papá y entonces la cena de esta noche para tu celebración también será de lo mejor.

Itachi entendió lo que se decía sin palabras, al verlo en el reflejó de esos ojos brillantes. Sasuke fue gratamente correspondido, con una de esas amables sonrisas de su hermano mayor, cuyo gesto casi pétreo sólo cambiaba y se suavizaba con él y su madre.

Participaron unos pocos minutos más en esa complicidad única de los momentos compartidos, en que nadie se enteraría que tan cariñoso y dadivoso podía ser Itachi, ni el grado de dulzura y bondad que podía alcanzar Sasuke, solo por su hermano. Sabían que una vez abriendo la puerta, Sasuke tendría que correr del lado contrario fingiendo que recién salía de su cuarto. Fugaku estaba esperando en la planta baja antes de partir a las oficinas de la policía, el ver cómo le quedaba el uniforme completo a Itachi. Como siempre, exigiría a Itachi no perder el tiempo en cosas infantiles –aunque fuese un niño y por lo regular su padre jamás le reprendiera más que cuando estaba jugando con Sasuke, que rompía su "perfección"- y a Sasuke, no hacerle perder el tiempo a su hermano –ya no decir, entorpecer con su sola existencia su "perfecto" mundo-.

Sasuke había aprendido a andar de puntillas, para evitar la dureza de la mirada de Fugaku. Inicialmente, las plantas de sus diminutos pies habían resonado con fuerza contra la madera, para hacer notar su existencia, pero un Uchiha no caminaba de esa manera. Fugaku ni siquiera tuvo que decírselo con voz, el gesto de desagrado con que lo recorría desde la cabeza y paraba en los pies, fue el que le hizo advertirlo.

Mas aún, Sasuke era esa figurita diminuta, que parecía flotar en los largos pasillos fríos de su mansión, como un fantasma cuya frágil figura desaparecería en cualquier momento. Por eso en cuanto podían, Mikoto e Itachi lo atrapaban entre sus manos o brazos, como para eliminar el temor a que desapareciera de pronto. Y Sasuke _necesitaba_ al menos de un solo toque en el día que le aseguraba que así era.

Sasuke había aprendido que era más sencillo soportar la indiferencia, que el enfado de su padre. Amaba tanto a Itachi, debido a su buen trato y atención, que no sentía envidia, sino que su admiración solo se reforzaba con los vítores de Fugaku, ante el grandioso primogénito heredero. Estaba tan poco tiempo con Fugaku, que gracias a Mikoto aprendió a que su corazón se rebosara aún en una mirada, sabía sonreír bellamente, y hasta se carcajeaba; cantaba cuando no lo escuchaban un poco y abrazaba con el alma. Ambos le habían hecho crecer en una atmósfera repleta de tranquilidad, desprovista de egoísmo, - cuya calidez y ligereza sólo se rompía con la presencia de Fugaku,- que le había permitido al niño lograr una paz interior lo suficiente fuerte –y frágil, también, por no conocer dolor u odio-.

Sasuke era pacífico y cándido, mas no audaz. Dadivoso, no egoísta; y aquellos que carecían de al menos de un poco de ello, también carecían de la voluntad para conseguir metas cada vez mas altas. Listo, más no elocuente. Era tan noble que no sabía mirar con desden y tan inocente, que no sabía lo que significaba pertenecer al clan en el que nació. _Ser Un Uchiha _en toda la extensión de la frase.

Quizá precisamente por eso, pensaba Itachi, no podía lograr el reconocimiento y agrado de Fugaku: era la creación perfecta de un habitante totalmente ideal y digno de la Konoha, que él deseaba que existiera. Pero todo lo contrario de lo que Fugaku, "esperaba de su hijo", como solía decirle odiosamente una, otra y otra vez a Itachi. Y se odiaba a sí mismo, por tener que serlo y que le resultara tan endemoniadamente fácil.

Suspiró profundo tras cerrar el portón de su casa. La mirada de Fugaku, repleta de ese orgullo mal sano, que se mezclaba con aquellas miradas del tipo de los hombres enfermos mentales que llegan a poseer en sus manos un arma letal con la cual atacar. Su madre a su lado, sonriendo apaciblemente. Al fondo los mechones de cabello de Sasuke, que se escondía al dar la vuelta del primer pasillo, sólo para poder verlo y despedirse con una tímida sonrisa. Lo odiaba, a su padre, por hacerle sentir a Sasuke, que si aparecía en escena, en vez de completar un cuadro familiar rompería el marco.

Se había despedido con su eterno gesto serio y de la forma educada digna de él. Había caminado con tranquilidad, airoso, por las calles del gueto Uchiha. Muchos salieron a saludarle y felicitarle, él nunca paró su camino limitándose a dar saludo y despedida con un levísimo movimiento de cabeza; era fácilmente perdonada su altivez, sólo por tratarse del maravilloso genio, porque felizmente esa _celebridad _era el futuro líder de su clan.

Para cuando llegó al punto de reunión y espera, tan sólo bastó a que abriera la puerta, para que el resto de jounin reunidos en la sala se quedaran callados. El prodigio había llegado. Por más genio que fuese seguía siendo un niño. El silencio incomodo se acabó cuando él dio el primer paso al interior de la sala, haciéndolos percatarse de lo estúpida que había sido su reacción. Incluso había notado al pasar y escucharlos, que algunos estaba tomando un tema nuevo, lo que significaba que estaba siendo un cambio abrupto de algo que probablemente pensaron, el "niño genio", por ser lo primero no debía escuchar.

Fastidiado, se sentó en una silla abandonada tras una gran maceta, con una planta de abundante follaje, esperando que con suerte fuese llamado pronto por el Hokage. Percatándose de su error alguno que otro jounin se acercó a felicitarle, e intentar un acercamiento con alguna broma. Itachi contestaba educadamente, pero con monosílabos; eso y su gesto incólume les hizo saber que el no quería ni _necesitaba _compañía.

-¡Yo!- Saludó alguien por… quien sabe qué ocasión.

Pero lo hizo de esa forma tan provocadoramente informal, que se irritó. ¿Por ser un niño, ahora le faltarían al respeto? ¡Ah, la gente siempre se iba a los extremos!

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y sólo porque ya era costumbre dejarlo como una máscara impenetrable que nada demostraba, no dibujó la cara de sorpresa que internamente tenía.

-Buenas tardes, Hatake-san. – cerró sus ojos otra vez, cruzándose de brazos en la misma postura.

Contrario a su pensamiento, la presencia no se alejó, sino que incluso sintió el cosquilleo de las hojas de la planta al golpear contra su cara, cuando Kakashi, la hacía a un lado y se sentaba en el borde de la gran maceta.

-Buenas en realidad, Itachi-kun.

¿Que…

- Veo que por fin te graduaste, hasta el chaleco bien planchado traes y todo (no como yo).

… demonios…

-Y hueles a perfume caro. Es bueno. Yo vengo de misión (así que de seguro apesto).

…pasaba?

Momento. ¿Era eso el libro porno, que estaba vetado de todo el gueto Uchiha? ¡Maldición, que si lo giraba un centímetro más, estaría estrellándose la maldita portada anaranjada en la cara de Itachi!.

-Hatake-san.

-¿Si, Itachi-kun?

-¿Qué está haciendo?

-¿Eh? –Parpadeó varias veces con su único ojo visible, entornándolo para observar la cercanía que tenía con Itachi, y su propia posición.- Eh… ¿leo porno mientras saludo a un viejo e irónicamente joven amiguito?

Itachi frunció el seño. ¿Quién rayos era ese que se parecía tanto a Hatake Kakashi? Quizá después de todo las almas de Obito y Rin, se habían negado a dejar este mundo, entonces iban y controlaban el cuerpo de Kakashi… eso debía ser.

_-Obito.-_ Se dibujó claramente en la mente de Itachi, por lo que su semblante se suavizo apenas un poco. Cerró los ojos, como si no quisiera que la imagen de su querido primo se fuera otra vez. La imagen de Kakashi frente a él, evocaba irremediablemente la de su primo. ¡Cuan distintas pintaban ser las cosas en ese entonces!

_-Voy a contarte la historia de un idiota inservible. H__ubo una vez un sujeto que pretendía ser ninja; un estúpido que pertenecía a una basura de clan…_

_-¡Cállate Kakashi!_

_-… su nombre era Uchiha Obito. –Esa vez Kakashi lo había arrinconado en la pared, en la pequeña bodega de alimentos. Ocurrió durante la estancia de Kakashi, en la casa Uchiha. Obito había ido a jugar con Itachi, pero tardaba demasiado en cumplir su promesa de traer a Kakashi a jugar, por eso decidió buscarlos. Tenía poco tiempo en que le habían retirado la férula._

_-No… ¡no te acerques tanto!_

_-¿Qué pasa __miedoso?... –golpeó con ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza de Obito, para impedirle escape. Itachi se ocultó un poco más tras la puerta, observando sólo con un ojo. Intentaba pensar una forma en cómo ayudar a su primo… ¿hacerlo él mismo o llamar a su madre? _

_-Le diré a sensei que…_

_-Eso…corre y ve como el mocoso miedica que eres a llorarle a sensei._

_-No… ¡no te daré gusto!_

_Kakashi soltó de su garganta algo parecido a una especie de gemido, que no fue más que una risa sarcástica._

_-¿No dijiste que siempre estoy ocultándome en la oscuridad, tras una máscara, de ti y de todos? Anda Obito… no seas cobarde. Toma la responsabilidad de tus palabras.- De golpe unió sus cuerpos, haciendo estremecer al otro muchacho cuando enterró su muslo entre las piernas del moreno._

_-¿Qué… que… -Obito respiraba demasiado aprisa. Demasiado asustado para pensar o hablar coherentemente. La delgada abertura de la puerta sólo permitía pasar luz suficiente para apenas dar la imagen sombría de parte del asustado rostro de Obito; Kakashi estaba en la penumbra, así que cuando se bajó la máscara, Itachi no pudo ver nada que no fuera la simple silueta de su rostro._

_Silencio. __Unión de labios y posterior a el, sollozos de su primo._

_-Hn__… -la mano de Kakashi, regresó la máscara a su lugar. Cuando se alejó el cuerpo de Obito, perdió su soporte y se derrapó por la pared hasta el piso, quedando sentado con las piernas abiertas sin fuerza, mientras se tapaba la boca y lloraba sin vergüenza alguna._

_-Eres malo…_

_-¿Lo ves, estúpido? __Te dije que no soportarías ver lo que había tras la máscara. Eres patético, así que confórmate con lo poco que sabes de mí. _

_-Yo sólo quería verte… -sollozo,- quería… ¡Te quería… -llanto,- ver solamente!_

_-No seas ridículo. Alguien tan débil como tú no podría con la pesada carga de mi verdad. No quiero jugar ni tener nada que ver con niñatos -le dio una ligera patada desdeñosa.- Te enfadas como uno, vienes y hablas de mis emociones; de las tuyas ¡tan conmovedoras! Intentando ser imitación barata de adulto con eso… parloteas de lo que oculta esta máscara y cuando te muestro apenas el inicio, lloras como una niñita. _

_-¡Te odio!_

_-Compartimos el sentimiento. –Respondió Kakashi, con su voz sin emociones. Itachi no estuvo seguro de si odiaba a Obito, o a si mismo,- Además no te confundas mas, y no vengas a hablarme como si fuéramos amigos. –Se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el barril del lugar oscuro. _

_Obito se levantó y al abrir más la puerta, encontró al sorprendido Itachi, con el vendaje en el pie y su pequeño rostro de niño confundido. Miró hacia todos lados, para finalmente tomarlo en brazos e irse de ahí._

_-No se lo digas a nadie… te lo suplico… ¡Oh Itachi-chan… esto no debes decirlo jamás…!_

_-¡Pero es que él te ha hecho algo malo! Mamá dice que no se debe permitir algo como eso hasta que sea casi tan mayor como ella._

_-No Itachi…-se limpió las lágrimas.- Sé que es difícil de comprender… pero no lloro porque él me haya hecho aquello en la boca ahí dentro. Esto -tocó sus labios y luego su pecho,- es bueno para mi, aunque es malo para él porque no le agrado… ¡no le agrada nadie!… lo sabe y por eso lo hizo… el hacerlo sabiendo ¡es lo que lo hace a él malo!… no que lo hiciera si fuera con aprecio… ¿me entiendes?. Por eso duele Itachi-chan, y si me quieres aunque sea un poquito no habrás de decírselo a nadie jamás._

_Itachi definitivamente no entendi__ó y dudaba en que Obito, se comprendiera del todo. Pero tampoco habló ese día, como no dijo nada de las ocasiones subsecuentes, en que sorprendió a Obito arrinconado por Kakashi. Sólo eran unos segundos y nada más. Obito ya no lloraba. Luego se sumaba al par que fingían que nada había pasado._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Con el desordenado cabello grisáceo más caído de lo normal hacia un costado, esa ropa más oscura de lo habitual le daba el aire mayormente solitario y desolado que jamás le hubiese visto. Kakashi estaba casi encogido, bajo el toque en su hombro, obra de la mano de Minato Namikaze._

_Ambos miraban al frente sin lágrima alguna y con el rostro serio que ocultaba bien su dolor. Itachi recuerda haber elevado la vista y ver por contrario a esos dos rostros que lamentaban evidentemente la pérdida, a su padre. Su semblante seguía siendo severo, como el de la mayoría de los Uchiha presentes. Pero excepto por la propia madre de Obito, viuda desde muy temprana edad del muchacho, no había más muestra de pena por su perdida. Excepto claro, por él mismo._

_Para el clan Uchiha, esa era una muerte anunciada. Peor aún, Obito era un "no Uchiha", quien además de la sangre y uno que otro rasgo físico que le caracterizaba, esperaban -y otros tanto deseaban,- desde el inicio su deceso. Itachi había escuchado varias veces los comentarios venidos directamente del clan y su padre al respecto, como si quisieran desde mucho antes que el muchacho desapareciera, para que dejara de "avergonzar" al clan._

_Obito no era un genio, ni siquiera habían esperado que alguna vez fuese lo suficiente "útil" para el clan. Era extrovertido, hiperactivo y un adorable mentiroso. Aún sabía temer, y podía pedir dulcemente las cosas por favor. A pesar de la opinión de su clan, Obito se esforzaba: protegía celosamente sus ojos, con las gruesas gafas y los lubricaba con lágrimas artificiales en gotitas que llevaba siempre consigo. _

_Si era porque no les sería nunca útil, o era porque lo consideraron siempre incapaz de ser mejor de lo que era, eso con certeza no lo sabría Itachi. Pero como siempre se había hablado de ese día, quizá debió dolerles menos precisamente porque era una muerte anunciada._

_¡No! Itachi no sólo estaba dolido, ¡estaba enojado con Obito!. Porque había querido creer en él, aunque fuese un inútil. Porque lo quería y Mikoto decía que se debe de creer en lo que se ama. Y estaba enojado sobre todo porque lo había dejado tan solo. Si bien era cierto que aún tenía a dos de sus personas importantes antiguas como lo eran Mikoto y Shisui, y una nueva a la que le pusieron por nombre Sasuke, no eran Obito. No porque quisiese que se transformaran, pero cada uno era distinto y le agradaba como tal a Itachi. El que haya nacido Sasuke, no lograría que dejase de extrañar a Obito._

_Las personas no eran cosas que fuesen reemplazables, decía Mikoto, ¡qué razón tenía!._

_¡Pero cómo deseaba encontrar a alguien que pudiese llenar el hueco hondo que se había formado en su pecho! _

_No importa si Fugaku, hubiese dicho antes -e Itachi escuchó tras el pasillo- de asistir a la ceremonia que si, que seguramente se cubriría su ausencia en el gueto con otro niño con más capacidades, porque seguramente cualquiera que naciera en su clan lo sería. Mikoto calló e Itachi, no supo si era por no contradecirlo, o porque tristemente estaba de acuerdo. ¡No su madre, por favor! Pero Itachi no dijo nada tampoco, porque su mutismo sería de hoy en adelante su pequeña venganza. _

_¿Y qué si él estaba mal en pensar que los seres humanos eran eso, y no sólo herramientas? supo que su perspectiva no era falsa al ver aquellas miradas. La del ojo de Kakashi, -pues notó que llevaba un vendaje en el otro,- la de Minato, y la de las bonitas avellanas anegadas en lágrimas de Rin._

_Esa misión había costado demasiado, tanto como había salvado. Minato Namikaze, era el único Hokage que había dejado en manos del consejo a la aldea –supervisados por Sarutobi, que firmaba, aprobaba y ordenaba en ausencia de Minato, a petición suya-. Y es que nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo, cuando él dijo en aquel memorable discurso de la toma de poder, que no protegería solamente desde atrás de su escritorio a su amada aldea, mientras muchos shinobis como él morían por la misma causa en la guerra. _

_Kakashi alguna vez le explicó escuetamente que su sensei, hacía saber su posición a algún escuadrón anbu –el mejor, por supuesto, dada la importancia de lo que traían en manos,- que traía noticias de Konoha, y llevaban instrucciones; también le hacían saber de los otros escuadrones que trabajaban fuera de la aldea. Minato enviaba a través de ese reducido grupo escogido sus mandatos y opiniones. Sarutobi, honesto por convicción y costumbre, jamás dejaba a Minato, sin saber sobre un importante tema –aunque si se trataba de ello, esperaban a que el Yondaime estuviese en la aldea-, y respetaba su mandato a pesar de que fuese su antecesor._

_Aquella vez el formidable Hokage, había tomado a su equipo que aún mantenía junto bajo excusa de entrenamiento y misiones, llevándolos directamente a firmar la sentencia que les marcaría de por vida. A Kakashi, le costaría un ojo y parte de su renacido corazón. A Rin, el despertar para intentar esforzarse más en ser menos frágil. A Minato, un amado alumno. A Obito la vida._

_Por el bien de todos los demás, su equipo había partido a solas bajo el mando de Kakashi, para poder evitar que los enemigos pasaran por el puente. Era una misión "A", casi "S", y aunque se les había pintado a ellos sencillamente y explicado cuando estaban por realizarla, sólo se les permitió hacer a esos novatos-Obito y Rin,- la misión por ser alumnos del Hokage._

_Minato logró por sí solo lejos de ellos, la gran hazaña de derrotar un ejercito shinobi por completo, consiguiendo así que el enemigo se amedrentara aún más todavía. Las cartas para mediar por la paz –por no decir rendición encubierta,- comenzaron a llegar incluso antes de que ellos pisaran la aldea._

_El nombre de Obito Uchiha, fue escrito entre los nombres en la piedra de honor para aquellos héroes caídos en batalla. Con tan sólo trece años._

-¿Itachi-kun?

Ah, si. Kakashi estaba ahí. Y su voz irritantemente contenta le exigía atención, regresándolo de sus pesares.

-¿Si, Hatake-san?

-Deberías llamarme senpai, o sólo Kakashi-kun. Eso de Hatake-san nadie lo usa, y me hace sentir viejo.- Dijo, con voz muy jovial.- Al igual que te hace parecer uno, y como tu cuerpo es pequeño… serías algo mas bien como un enano.

Itachi arrugó el entrecejo –de nuevo-, eso era más de lo que muchos conseguían, porque los Uchiha, no hacían cosas como esas. Itachi casi nunca cambiaba su expresión.

Se preguntaba en qué momento esa imitación barata de Kakashi, eliminaría el henge que estaba usando para fingir ser quien no era. Porque Hatake Kakashi, tras la muerte de Obito, apenas si respondía en la lejanía el saludo que le enviaba, las pocas veces que lo miró a lo lejos en las calles de la aldea, o en el salón que servía para entregar los informes de misión. Fue cuestión de años enteros, en los que Itachi, supuso que fue por su ascensión de rangos tan rápida que, Kakashi era quien lo saludaba ahora que quizá era su casi igual. Para ese entonces, Itachi era quien dejó de tener deseo de corresponder al saludo.

-Kakashi-san, sólo es la forma de presentarle mis respetos.- mencionó Itachi, con la intención de romper la conversación. Cerró los ojos otra vez.

-Bueno, te perdono sólo por eso.

¡Y él no se iba!

-¿Puedo serle útil en algo, Kakashi-san?

-Oh, me temo que no por el momento… o en muchos subsecuentes.- Volvió a estrechar su ojo, casi al grado de que parecía curvearse y cerrarse por completo, en un gesto contento.

-_Estúpido idiota…_ -pensó Itachi, en su insulto favorito hacia él.- Entonces, Kakashi-san, agradezco que sea tan bien educado en venir a acompañarme, pero seguramente tendrá actividades más importantes que…

-Oh créelo que si -interrumpió,- pero vamos Itachi, siendo honestos, ni tú quieres que esté aquí, y probablemente (porque no te dejaré en claro si quiero o no) tampoco yo. Escucha _novato_ y aprende esto bien. No importa si nadie te agrada, casi nadie me gusta a mí.- Se puso en pie, regresando la vista al libro.- Pero una regla general para mantener a la aldea a salvo, es que los ninjas de élite permanezcan en la comunicación más sana posible. Trabajaras con esta gente.

Itachi apretó las mandíbulas, tanto por el adjetivo descalificativo que usó para él, como por la verdad de esas palabras. Su "conversación" desde el inicio había sido en un tono tan bajo, que difícilmente lograba escucharla los que poseían el mejor entrenado oído.

-A mi tampoco me gusta la compañía,- dijo seriamente,- y aún así uno en vez de hacer cosas importantes como acostarse bajo una buena sombra de árbol a leer su precioso libro, viene aquí a cumplir el deber de soportar ninjas engreídos como tú.

Itachi estuvo a punto de enfadarse, pero el aparente guiño del ojo visible del otro, acompañado de la aterciopelada voz que usó para el final de su frase, le hizo dudar de que fuese o totalmente serio, o parte en broma.

-Bueno, Itachi-kun, un placer saludarte. Voy a darme un buen baño (que me hace mucha falta), y debo ir a entregar mi informe desde hace como… -miró el reloj,- oh… dos horas y un tanto. ¡Te veo luego!- Desapareció tras una pequeña nube de humo.

-Espero que no.- Mascullo Itachi, en voz más baja. Se convenció además de que un tipo como ese, realmente no tenía la suficiente valía en su vida como para lograr algo como enojarle. ¡Era un idiota, irresponsable e irritante ser! Nada congruente. Nada que ver lo que es y lo que fue.

_El primer día había comenzado bien, pues Kakashi, ninja bien entrenado, había __emprendido con el método de observación para análisis de datos: costumbres, horarios, labores y demás cosas con las que ahora tendría que vivir. Anotó incluso alguna que otra particularidad de los miembros de la casa en una pequeña libreta, e hizo diversas hipótesis a partir de los datos, para lograr acciones que prolongándose a largo plazo, lograran una misión exitosa. Y la forma de librarse más rápido de todos ellos._

_Claro que la "normalidad" en la casa Uchiha, sólo duró ese día. Hacia el segundo día, el muchacho que a Mikoto, le había parecido tan dulce y eficiente –bajo el hecho de que había callado y acatado todo lo que se le ordenaba, haciéndolo rápido y de la mejor manera, ¡apenas un día antes!,- se había convertido en un demonio del mal, que invadía con sus maneras excéntricas su casa y suplantaba el orden establecido por el suyo. Estaba por cumplirse la primera semana._

_Cuatro __quince de la mañana en punto, aún incluso cuando los primeros rayos de sol no se habían asomado a tocar el suelo de Konoha, Kakashi terminaba de ordenar su habitación. Ya se había levantado, bañado y acicalado –en lo posible, dadas las cualidades naturales de su cabello-. Entrenaba una hora y se volvía a duchar. Incluso había lavado el baño como era su costumbre tras utilizarlo, limpiando impecablemente hasta la última gota de agua. A las cinco cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, había terminado de fregar los pisos de la planta baja comenzando de afuera hacia adentro para no despertar con antelación –aunque difícilmente sucedía, ya que era extremadamente silencioso,- y comenzaba con las labores básicas de aseo en la cocina, que sería lo primero que se utilizaría después de los baños. La sirvienta –cuyo nombre nunca conoció,- se encargaría de los demás baños, excepto el que él ya había limpiado._

_Mikoto misma comenzó a verse obligada a levantarse media hora más temprano de lo habitual, para poder instar a la empleada doméstica de la casa a cumplir con sus labores, ya que básicamente desde que llegó, Kakashi acaparaba su trabajo. Es que el obsesivo muchacho, detestaba que no hicieran supuestamente bien su trabajo, por lo que prefería hacerlo él mismo._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Alrededor de las__ seis treinta, Fugaku se levantaba para desayunar. No sin antes haber revisado que su hijo –ya levantado y arreglado por su atenta madre,- estuviera impecable para sentarse a la mesa, desayunar en familia y despedirse de su padre._

_Para ese momento, a__l cuarto para las seis, Kakashi ya estaba esperando a Mikoto, con el fin de ser su ayudante en la cocina. Tal y como sucedía para la hora de la comida y la cena. Ni un minuto antes ni después. ¡Incluso había puesto los relojes de la casa a la misma hora!_

_Claro que es algo que Fugaku, ni siquiera notaba. Sólo Mikoto que era quien estaba en la casa, la sirvienta quien ahora siempre estaba corriendo –y huyendo, según perspectiva de Itachi, a causa de la presión y temor que ejercía en ella el muchachito,- y por supuesto pequeño Itachi, que era el silencioso y lisiado espectador._

_A veces Mikoto, se preguntaba si hoy día todos los ninjas eran educados para ser tan perfeccionistas e histéricamente exactos para los horarios. Kakashi no perdonaba ni esos sagrados quince minutos; si bien no reclamaba con voz a su nuevo "superior" –por nombre de pila Uchiha Mikoto,- si se tardaba aunque sea cinco, bastaba su pesada mirada para demostrar su inconformidad. _

_Una sola vez dijo que ese tiempo desperdiciado, podría haber si__do ocupado para otra útil labor, o era parte de su tiempo libre que ahora debía utilizar para trabajar. Es por eso que aunque Sasuke, -nombre que le pondría a su futuro hijo,- reclamara literalmente a patadas en el interior de su vientre, que quería que su madre estuviera acostada, ella se levantaba para cumplir con sus labores, enfadosamente antes de lo habitual. No que normalmente no lo hiciera, pero si algo le irritaba, aunque lo ocultase con una sonrisa, es que alguien se atreviera a criticar su labor como ama de casa, madre y esposa. ¡En todo Konoha, se hablaba de lo perfecta que era Mikoto Uchiha! No era permisible que un simple adolescente mal humorado, hiciera algo como aquello._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Fugaku no permitió__ que Kakashi, comiera con la familia. Dado que ahora era parte de los sirvientes no era correcto. Desde el primer día lo había mandado a comer con los empleados. Aunque Mikoto quiso intervenir a su favor, el orgullo del muchacho no le permitió regresar a esa mesa cuando estuviese Fugaku, aún y cuando el permiso había sido otorgado gracias al concilio de Mikoto. Es por eso que tras servirse su par de platos de comida, pues según la mujer de la casa era lo justo ya que él también los había preparado, hacía una pequeña reverencia a Mikoto y se retiraba a comer. No se podía decir que él comía con los empleados, porque mientras se juntaban en la mesa, él prefería algún rincón donde podía darles la espalda y comer a gusto sin que vieran su rostro. El barril ancho, donde podía sentarse en flor de loto de frente a la pared, ahí en la pequeña bodega de alimentos, era ideal para Kakashi. ¡Mejor para él, que el hombre resultara comportarse como un bastardo engreído! _

_El asunto de la preparación de las comidas, había comenzado porque Kakashi, no había querido prepararle a Itachi__, un bocadillo. El muchacho alegó que si no se había acabado toda la comida porque sabía feo y por eso no se había llenado a la hora de la comida, no era su problema. Con una sonrisa en los labios y voz conciliadora, Mikoto le dijo que si él conocía entonces formas de mejorar el sabor, le ayudaría de hoy en adelante en la preparación de los alimentos. ¡Cuánto se arrepentía! Si bien era cierto que para cuando pisaba la cocina, ya estaba toda cacerola, o artículo de cocina arreglado y acomodado –para su rápida utilización, decía Kakashi,- ¡le había movido de lugar todo! Si bien cuando pedía algo, al instante se lo daba el muchacho, el muy… no. Mikoto no usaba ese tipo de apelativos. Sólo era que había cambiado todo de lugar para que él lo encontrara rápido y había hecho de lado el orden que ella había impuesto. La cocina era territorio sagrado, los demás habitantes de la casa lo sabían. Desde ese día, Itachi comprendió que Kakashi, era un mísero profano._

_-¿Tienes frío, Kakashi-kun? –preguntó la atenta mujer, cierto día cualesquiera._

_-No.- Contestó secamente. El que ella elevara las cejas apenas un poquito, en señal de clara molestia, le hizo replantear la respuesta.- Estoy acostumbrado porque mi casa también es grande y fría como esta.__ Haya o no personas en ella, no hay calor suficiente._

_Ahora Mikoto había elevado también un poco el ment__ón. Itachi miró su pie aún con el vendaje, y se lamentó por no poder correr. _

_Si algo estaba prohibido era hacer molestar a mamá. ¡Hasta Fugaku, gran líder del clan y la policía de Konoha, lo decía! E incluso el grandioso Hokage, que ahora los visitaba muy a menudo, también le hablaba con voz cuidada y respeto._

_Kakashi se acomodó un poco más la bufanda gruesa__ para abrigar su nariz, que era lo que cubría su rostro en vez de su máscara. Prenda causa de la plática/futura discusión presente._

_-Quizá deberías __aumentar tu tiempo de estancia al lado de las personas, Kakashi-kun. Se te está olvidando lo que es ese calor y por eso no lo identificas._

_Kakashi arrugó las cejas._

_-Mikoto-san, con el respeto que usted se merece, no me sirve de nada estar con gente en esta casa__ o en ninguna otra, si además de tener el mismo frío de siempre, tendré pesadez innecesaria en mi ambiente._

_Mikoto apretó los labios, entendiendo perfectamente la alusión cuando el chacra de Fugaku, se hizo presente. Kakashi no notó el gesto. Salió de la habitación y tanto Mikoto como Itachi, saludaron tal y como marcaba la costumbre al señor de la casa, que inmediatamente en una orden implícita –y habitual-, decretaba reunirse a tomar te en la mesa, mientras le tocaba un breve descanso de su trabajo ya que había aprovechado para ir por algo que había olvidado. Se había tomado el tiempo -o la "molestia",- para obligar a su familia a compartir tiempo con él, en palabras de Kakashi._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_El __mismo día cualquiera aunque habían preparado ya los alimentos y Kakashi, pudo haberse retirado a consumirlos, Fugaku había avisado que llegaría tarde y es por eso su familia debía esperarlo para comer. Mikoto había llevado a Itachi, para que jugara un poco con él en su habitación, mientras le hablaba de cosas maravillosas que podría hacer con su hermano pequeño cuando naciera. Ahora que regresaba a la cocina para calentar nuevamente, se encontró con la singular escena._

_De Kakashi sólo se veía la retaguardia. Estaba a "cuatro patas" con medio cuerpo metido entre dos muebles de la cocina._

_-¿Qué haces, Kakashi-kun? –preguntó realmente extrañada Mikoto. Llevaba cargando __con un brazo a Itachi. Con la otra mano frotaba un poco su enorme vientre para calmar a Sasuke, que se movía más de lo habitual. _

_-No se quita.- Soltó molesto, con obvio esfuerzo en la voz. Se escuchaba como si estuviera fregando algo. _

_Alargó un poco el cuello, intentando ver inútilmente entre la mata grisácea de cabello aquello que tallaba.__ Encima de la estufa, aún estaba el plato frío de comida servido que le correspondía a Kakashi. La bufanda y el cabello, se movían al compás del duro tallado de Kakashi._

_-Esa mancha estaba ahí desde antes que llegásemos, también intentamos quitarla en algún momento. __Es más fácil que desgastes la madera y se verá peor. Es una casa vieja, Kakashi-kun.- Explicó conciliadora. A un niño listo no se le podía hablar como un tonto, sino incluso con la clara intención de enviar un mensaje implícito que comprendería seguramente- A las cosas viejas difícilmente se le quitan las marcas del tiempo._

_-Lo odio._

_-Es algo normal… la mancha ni siquiera se ve porque esta entre esos dos muebles._

_-¡No debe haber mugre ni podredumbre encubierta! –__soltó Kakashi, elevando la voz. _

_Percatándose__ de su error se irguió aún hincado, dejando sus manos blanquísimas sobre sus rodillas. Itachi aferró sus puños a la ropa de su madre ante el inesperado grito._

_-Un ninja debe ser siempre limpio y ordenado, es una regla básica- dijo, ya con su voz baja y cansada, sin quitar la vista de la mancha. Itachi siguió la mirada de su madre, que se dirigía hasta las manos de Kakashi. Tenían incluso pequeñas heridas y se veían resecas. Sólo hasta ese momento ambos notaron cuanto debía de lavárselas. _

_El niño__ más pequeño se estremeció sin saber por qué. Mikoto lo calmó con una simple sonrisa, poniéndose en cuclillas para ver a Kakashi. _

_Itachi no entendería hasta después, lo que Mikoto notó desde ese instante._

_La mancha que no se quita. Un niño que se esfuerza por dejar todo limpio para su presente y futuro, incluso a costa de perfeccionismo histérico. Aquello que debe erradicarse para vivir en paz, aunque la mancha se oculta, aunque todos saben de ella, aunque a veces la olviden –o finjan hacerlo,- y ya nadie lo hable. ¡Pero él sabe que está ahí! Y no puede perdonar que exista una mancha que hizo otro antes que él, ensuciando el suelo que ahora usa. Limpiar todo, que no quede marca como con… limpiar el apellido Hatake._

_-Mandaré traer la madera, Kakashi-kun, entonces podrás repararla.- Le dijo suavemente, acercó su mano hacia el desordenado cabello plata, pero no lo tocó. _

_Kakashi no notó el gesto, porque se inclinó a pasar los dedos sobre lo que había provocado. Observó cómo efectivamente había desaparecido la mancha de la madera, pero a cambio esta se había desgastado, dejando un horrible aspecto desgastado y astillado._

_-Todo va a estar bien…__ porque la mancha se ha ido para siempre y repararás el daño. Has hecho bien.- Le dijo ella con su voz suave. _

_-Todo bien.- Musitó pequeño Itachi__ y asintió ante esas palabras._

_Kakashi sólo asintió, normalizando su respiración._

_-__Lo siento… -susurró antes de levantarse y salir rápido aunque sin correr de la habitación. ¡Kakashi se había disculpado por algo!_

_Aunque no lo di__jera, Itachi supo que algo se removió en el corazón de su madre, porque ellos tenían una complicidad que se reducía a miradas. También recordó que eso quizá se desencadenó cuando Fugaku, había dicho esa misma mañana mientras tomaban el te, que por mejor cuna en la que había nacido ese niño, debían tener cuidado porque a pesar de ser un genio de buena familia, llevaba en la sangre la traición. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que Kakashi, fuese tan buen ninja que pudiera escuchar sin querer tras las puertas sin ser notado por el jefe de la policía?_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_-Él jamás habla de lo que necesita o lo que quiere.- Mencionó Mikoto, al día siguiente. _

_Miró toda la ropa de Kakashi, bien lavada y tendida en el patio. Ya estaba seca. Se había levantado seguramente antes que ella a lavar, sabiendo que ese era el día programado para esa labor en la casa.__ Esa era la razón por la que llevaba la bufanda, dedujo ella: no tenía máscaras limpias. Y su forma de esconder su necesidad, fue con agresividad. Porque un ninja cuando no trabaja en equipo, no necesita de nada mas que de sus propias capacidades._

_Si bien Mikoto, tenía a Yuriko, la sirvienta, para que le ayud__ara, siendo ninja de profesión y ama de casa por elección, sólo en realidad la tenía como apoyo, pues disfrutaba poder hacer las cosas para ella y su familia. Le agradaba la compañía de la joven muchacha, que platicaba con ella demostrándole sincero afecto, mientras hacían toda labor-excepto la cocina,- en conjunto._

_-¿Debo recogerla, Mikoto-san? –preguntó preocupada, aferrando más la canasta de ropa. Sobre ella, Itachi iba semi recostado, con las nalgas hundidas en la canastilla y los pies __y brazos felizmente colgando. Cuando Fugaku no estaba, Mikoto le daba permiso de comportarse de aquella trivial manera caprichosa y consentida. De hecho ella es la que lo propiciaba, e Itachi sólo se dejaba hacer._

_-No, lo haré yo.__ Gracias Yuriko-chan. ¿Qué tal si mejor acomodas en aquel lugar a Itachi-chan para que puedas comenzar a lavar? Podrá jugar con las burbujas del jabón._

_Itachi no contradeciría a mamá, aunque a él ya no le gustara hacer burbujas._

_-Si, señora._

_Mikoto no sólo se dedicó a descolgar la ropa, sino planchó la que pensaba necesaria. Kakashi había ido por su orden, a comprar madera, pintura y barniz para cambiar el suelo de la cocina. Itachi se había aburrido rápidamente de la labor y mimos de Yuriko. No que la muchacha no le agradase, sino que a veces lo hartaba. ¡A un Uchiha no se le hacían tantos arrumacos! Eso sólo lo tenía permitido su mamá._

_Llegó caminando lo mejor que podía hasta su madre.__ Desde el inicio, si no era Mikoto, Kakashi lo cargaba para llevarle de un lugar a otro, quizá como parte de castigo, quizá porque a Mikoto, le daba una mezcla de gracia con ternura verlos así. La rehabilitación le estaba sirviendo mucho. Le habían quitado el yeso un día antes, y ¡sólo tardaría tres días en poder apoyar bien la pierna! Los medic-nin eran fantásticos. Oh… si, y había hecho la nota mental de que la cantidad de días que tardara en curarse por completo, sería aquella en la que castigaría a Kakashi. ¡Ya crearía una técnica en la que le torturaría por setenta y dos horas! Y eso que debería estar agradecido de que no contara los poco más de quince días que tuvo la férula…_

_Itachi la acompañó a la habitación de Kakashi, ¡no fuera a ser que tuviera trampas!... Bien, si las tenía. Por fortuna Mikoto, era una jounin experta que pudo sortearlas sin problemas. Itachi quedó boquiabierto nada más de verla, y más aún cuando vio que la habitación estaba tan limpia, que hasta podían ver su reflejo en el piso. Escuchó cómo es que Mikoto, mencionaba con un tono un poco amargo que ese no debía ser el cuarto de un adolescente, y lo cambió de pronto diciendo que le tenía un poco de envidia por ser tan ordenado._

_Itachi también se imaginaba que como en los programas de televisión, o según contaban los niños de la academia de sus hermanos mayores, esa habitación debía estar toda tirada y casi pies arriba. Mikoto dice que conoce adultos ninja que salen tanto a misiones, que tampoco tienen en tal orden su habitación, y que le sorprende porque hasta donde sabe, Kakashi, al ser alumno del Yondaime, es de los más activos ninja de la aldea._

_Itachi puede recordar claramente la forma en que su madre se arrodilló, acomodó en los cajones la ropa y luego el aura oscura de Kakashi, que le hizo estremecerse. Entró intempestivo, arrebatando groseramente de las manos de Mikoto, una de las máscaras. __La discusión se hizo presente, esta vez más airada que las anteriores. Mikoto alegó que ella sólo quería ayudar como a cualquier miembro de la familia. Kakashi fundamentó bien el hecho de que no lo habían tratado como tal, así que ahora no hacía falta; que además aunque fuese su casa, si le habían dado ese pedazo de su casa, era para que él tuviera una privacidad que exigía. Nadie tenía derecho de tocar sus cosas, y si él tocaba las suyas, no era por gusto, sino porque lo usaban de servidumbre y le era inevitable. Salió todo de contexto y entonces Kakashi, comenzó a hablar sobre Yuriko -cuyo nombre no mencionó pues no le importaba-, Fugaku y la propia Mikoto. Entró al final en temas escabrosos como la obra teatral que hacía de la vida para no demostrarle la verdad a su pequeño hijo y cuanto sufriría por ello Itachi, cuyo corazón nada tenía que ver con ese clan maldito. Incluso mencionó algo sobre la hipocresía del clan y la policía, bajo el hecho de que se atrevieran a criticar al colmillo blanco y la labor extraordinaria del honesto Hokage, cuando ellos eran un gueto de traidores._

_Mikoto se había molestado lo suficiente para perder por un instante la compostura y lo había abofeteado, cuando no supo como callarlo y siguió diciendo palabras hirientes frente a Itachi. Tapó luego su propia boca, y tras unos segundos lo abrazó. Kakashi no se movió ni medio milímetro para apartarla, mucho menos para corresponder._

_Itachi no había intervenido sólo por la mirada de advertencia que su madre lanzó desde el primer momento. Se sintió frustrado de que otra vez, esa persona provocara una situación que el pequeño genio no podía entender. Ella le tomó la manita, y él intentó seguirle el paso lo mejor que podía con el pie aún sin completa recuperación. Mikoto se había parado varias puertas después de ese cuarto, a medio pasillo. Ella respiró muy hondo y luego rió, diciendo algo como si todos los niños genios serían así en su adolescencia. Acarició su vientre, sintiendo el movimiento del bebe dentro._

_-¿Qué sería de ti lejos de casa, pequeño__ mío? –Preguntó mirando a Itachi, sin esperar respuesta.- Un genio que está solo, sabe y puede valerse por sí mismo… pero al fin y al cabo un niño tan solo… –Lo recogió para abrazarle, Itachi se aferró al cuello de su madre.- Tan solo… y se protege a sí mismo del mundo de esa manera…_

_Mikoto nunca se imaginaría que aquel quien viviría una vida__ de soledad para limpiar su nombre y prestigio por su propio esfuerzo, de una forma parecida, sin ser un genio a la altura de los otros dos, sería el niño no nato._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Mikoto __a su forma logró hacer a Kakashi, partícipe de las actividades familiares, por la quincena restante que estuvo con ellos. Aunque podía caminar un poco más por sí mismo, le hacía llevar en brazos –o la espalda, siendo más específicos- a Itachi, hasta el mercado. Los dos incómodos, de vez en cuando colorados cuando las mujeres iban a intentar pellizcarlos de lo "lindos" que se veían. Suerte que la mirada marca Uchiha de Itachi, no lo permitiera, ni tampoco los reflejos de Kakashi, que les evitaba cualquier contacto que no fuera el mutuo._

_Ella platicaba mientras los dejaba vagar un poco mirando los puestos.__ Al final, durante el regreso Mikoto, le intercambiaba las bolsas de compras por el niño. A Kakashi le había sido prohibido salir de su cuarto para hacer labores de la casa temprano, hasta la hora de poder preparar el desayuno y tenía que dejar todo poco antes de la cena, para tomar te y escuchar la lectura que Mikoto, le leería a Itachi. También levantaba muy temprano al pequeñito –premiándolo con dejarlo dormir un poco por al tarde,- y lo enviaba a ver y ayudar en el entrenamiento del adolescente. Obito se sumaba con las visitas diarias clandestinas a los juegos que organizaba Mikoto para Itachi, y a los que Kakashi, era obligado a participar._

_Cuando Itachi, comenzó a poder caminar normalmente, le ordenaba que se sostuviera de la mano de Kakashi, sin soltarlo, cuando salían a la calle por algo que –a propósito,- había olvidado comprar. Y luego también cuando comenzó a llevarlo a la academia. Itachi comenzó extrañar estar más tiempo en casa. En cuanto a Kakashi, entre horrorizado y gratamente sorprendido, estaba al lado de Mikoto, según su deseo. Él se estremecía cuando ella se acercaba más de la cuenta. ¡Podía escuchar, con su muy fino oído, el latido del corazón de la… "cosa" no nacida, en el vientre de Mikoto! Y el horror se debía a cierta vez que con Minato presente –y por tanto la gruesa muralla invisible del chico bajaba un poco-, aquella mujer le había hecho poner la mano en el vientre y sintió como la "cosa" se había removido ahí dentro. ¡Que asqueroso para Kakashi! Recordaba Itachi._

_Kakashi jamás acababa un plato completo de la comida que preparaban o ni siquiera la tocaba. Siempre esperaba a Minato, que le llevaba algo de cenar cada noche, desde que se mudó a la casa Uchiha. Tanto para observar que estuviera bien, como ver que no causara ningún problema. Si sucedía, tanto Kakashi como Mikoto, jamás lo contaban. Por atención al Hokage, Mikoto se sentaba con ellos un breve rato, e Itachi se unía a escuchar el día activo del noble rubio. Al final ella se levantaba para ir con su esposo y dejar a la visita con Kakashi, a quien en realidad iba a ver, e Itachi, que se negaba dulcemente a despegarse de su admirado héroe y sus grandiosas historias._

_Con los días, Kakashi agradeció en el fondo la atención de esa mujer. Aunque no estaba obligada por ningún motivo, le estaba haciendo recordar algo que había olvidado casi por completo: lo que era tener una familia. Y dolía en el alma, porque era algo circunstancial, que se acabaría más pronto. Mejor para él, se convencían tanto Kakashi como Itachi. Un ninja no tiene sentimientos de apego tan grandes. Kakashi se percató también de su error, pues a pesar de lo enorme de esa mansión, del frío que se colaba entre las rendijas y se negaba a irse, había algo que brindaba calor. _

_-Si puedes aprender de alguien en esta casa, mocoso, que sea de tu madre.- Le había dicho alguna vez Kakashi,- Sin importar que tan oscuros sean sus ojos o sus artes siendo Uchiha, Mikoto-san es como mi sensei. Personas como ellos son capaces de remendar gente rota como… algunos- cambió, aunque Itachi comprendió que quería decir "como yo"-; enseñar a los enanos como tú y cobijar hasta los crueles indolentes como tu apestoso padre. Hacen las cosas de forma ordenada y nunca dejan nada a la mitad. Son del tipo de personas que le hacen bien a la aldea ¿sabías eso?_

_A__unque no le gustó la alusión a su padre –pues aunque no lo amara como se supone debía hacerlo, era "su" padre,- se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Itachi aferró su pequeña mano a la de Kakashi, no queriendo despedirse cuando entró a la academia. Ese era el último día que le llevaría, pues también sería la última noche que estaría en la casa Uchiha._

_-Así que hoy te irás.- Dijo Fugaku, haciendo que ambos giraran el rostro. –Vine a ver que efectivamente el rumor era cierto; tú traes a salvo y muy a tiempo a Itachi, todos los días._

_Ambos niños asintieron con la cabeza, muy serios. Kakashi tuvo ganas de sacar un kunai y clavárselo en la yugular, cuando Fugaku, puso su mano en la cabeza del muchacho y le dijo esas palabras con su voz grave. Itachi lo supo, por la forma en que Kakashi, tenía de mover las manos y ver el cuello del hombre. No de balde había visto sus entrenamientos._

_Kakashi frunció el seño, Itachi abrió un poco la boca._

_-Eres inteligente, orgulloso y perfeccionista, Mikoto me lo ha dicho aunque me era difícil creerlo. Si no fueras alumno del Hokage y un Hatake, me recordarías a todo un Uchiha. Te vi entrenar esta mañana y puedo decir que si sigues así, llegarás muy lejos. Incluso como sensei. Lo noté cuando permitiste ayudarte a Itachi.- Miró a Itachi.- Al igual que tú, tal y como espero de mi hijo. _

_Aún y cuando la figura de Fugaku, había desaparecido en la lejanía, Kakas__hi seguía viendo hacia donde se alejó. Itachi sonrió un poquito, pensando en que había logrado algo tan impresionante como el reconocimiento de Fugaku, por un lado, por el otro porque… quizá no estaba tan mal que alguien como Kakashi, fuese de su familia._

_-Me parece que seré más accesible a la idea de mi sensei sobre lo tengo que cambiar.- Mencionó Hatake, con acritud._

-¿Itachi-kun?

Itachi giró el rostro, con su pétrea mirada de muñeco viviente, que alarmó al mensajero.

-Oh lo siento… es que llevaba un rato llamándote. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Asentimiento de cabeza.

-El Hokage te ha enviado llamara su oficina, te espera.

Nuevo asentimiento. Se retira de la sala que está en silencio cuando él se mueve. Voces que reanudan cuando él sale.

-Bienvenido seas, Itachi.- Dice el Sandaime, moviendo un poco su pipa, para dibujar una sonrisa mientras deja sus papeles de lado.

-Se lo agradezco, Hokage-sama.- ¡Y cuanto le cuesta a Itachi, llamar así al noble anciano, que vuelve a ocupar un lugar que ya no debería ser suyo, sino del héroe predilecto de Itachi, ahora fenecido!

-Tus progresos son impresionantes como siempre.- El hombre saca dos gruesos nubarrones pequeños de humo de la pipa.- Tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos.

-Lo están, señor. –Respondió sin la mínima modestia.- Por favor acepte los respetos que le han enviado a través de mí, y la invitación a la cena en celebración con motivo de mi promoción de rango -pequeña reverencia.

Sandaime sonrió, recordando que esa no era la primera vez que tenía frente así a un niño jounin tan pequeño y formal; y la gracia combinada con sincero pesar que eso le causaba.

-Gracias, Itachi-kun, lo tendré presente. Incluso lo anotaré por aquí…. borrare esto… anotaré aquello… listo.

Itachi ladeó un poco la cabeza, fijándose cómo el importante hombre, sacaba un poco la lengua al borde de su boca, mientras anotaba en una gruesa libreta.

-¿En qué estábamos? –preguntó el bonachón hombre.

A Itachi le divirtió un poco, sólo un poco, el hecho de que el anciano parecía tener ese aire de sabio incluso cuando estaba olvidando algo.

-Usted me llamaba por algún motivo.

-¡Oh, cierto, cierto! … -removió entre los papeles de su escritorio, extendiendo uno a Itachi.- Necesitaré que llenes esa forma para mi, con la mejor letra posible, para comenzar tu nuevo expediente de rango. Los otros serán archivados y es necesaria la hoja frontal de datos.

Asentimiento de Itachi.

-He meditado qué sería lo mejor para tu primera misión, y en realidad no quisiera que ocuparas desde este instante tu don de liderato, Itachi-kun, aunque dicen que esta bien desarrollado.

Itachi no respondió, esperando con paciencia.

-Verás… -se acomodó en la silla, recargando los codos en el escritorio,- te preguntarás… ¿por qué te hice esperar casi tres horas ahí afuera, a pesar de que te mande llamar, no es cierto?

-Esperar si es necesario es parte de mi deber hacia usted.

Sarutobi sonrió complacido. Itachi no dijo sí o no.

-Seguramente has escuchado de los sanin. Ellos fueron mis alumnos, y los genios de su generación.- Nube pequeña de humo.- Fueron afortunados, pues nacieron en un tiempo en que pudieron comprenderse mutuamente y hacerse compañía.- Cerró los ojos. A Itachi se le antojó que la habitación tomaba un aire más añejo, el Kage lucía un poco mayor de repente.- Pero no ha sucedido lo mismo contigo. Sin duda han nacido muchachos que prometen ser ninjas grandiosos, pero tú te le has adelantado por mucho a todos. No tienes comparación.

-Gracias, Sandaime-sama, me halaga.- Soltó durante el silencio reinante, sólo por simple educación.

-No hay por qué. Verás Itachi-kun, me agradaría la idea de que pudieses no sólo compartir con alguien que te entienda un poco, sino que pudieses aprender de algún ninja de tu rango que equipare tus capacidades, no sólo por el tiempo de servicio, sino por sus magníficas cualidades. Es por eso que si no puedo darte compañeros como tales de tu edad, he buscado una brecha generacional no tan grande para que seas su compañero de misión mientras te habitúas.

-Como usted lo ordene. –Respondió Itachi.- _Aunque eso no explica el que me tuviera esperando tres horas…-_ pensó.

Sarutobi cerró los ojos, e inconcientemente su mirada fue atraía hacia el flanco derecho de la habitación. En ella la foto de los Hokage, parecía intentar cautivarlo. Yondaime Hokage, se leía al margen inferior de las fotos de un serio rubio, que miraba con ojos decididos hacia el frente.

_-Corre Itachi-kun, y no te detengas por nada._

_-¿Dónde está oka-san__, Yuriko?_

_La mujer lo puso en el suelo, limpiándose las lágrimas mientras dibujaba una sonrisa forzada._

_-Viene muy cerca de nosotros… -mirada hacia atrás, luego a Itachi.- Anda Itachi-kun, tu mamá me ha pedido que entraras en este sótano._

_La mano de uno de sus profesores se extendió para tomarle la suya, pero no hizo falta. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento lo arrojó al interior._

_-¡El Kyuuby se acerca! –escuchó una voz masculina, que gritaba horrorizado. La puerta se cerró.__ En el pasadizo oscuro, los niños fueron llevados hasta una cueva más amplia. Una ruta de escape oculta. Pudo escuchar la voz de varias mujeres, y muchos niños que no podían calmar su llanto. Yuriko, fiel a su señora desde que la había tomado para servir en su casa siendo una niña, había regresado por ella, no sin antes poner al tesoro del clan a salvo._

_El pie de Itachi, ese que se suponía ya había sanado desde meses atrás, __se atoró haciéndolo claudicar. Tras un temblor y gritos histéricos, el suelo bajo Itachi se desmoronó, haciéndole caer. Sentir las piedras desmenuzadas ante el primer grito de auxilio, le hizo saber que tenía prohibido levantar la voz, si no quería que se cayera sobre él la parte superior de donde fuera que ahora estaba. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó. No se escuchan más los gritos del exterior, ni los de aquel grupo con el que iba. No hay más sonido que una respiración agitada, e Itachi no sabe si es la suya, o hay alguien más con él. Eleva su mano para intentar verla pero se pega bruscamente más de una vez. No sabe cuanto tiempo pasa, pero esa respiración jadeante se hace cada vez más rápida y desesperante. Quiere intentar dejar de respirar él mismo para saber si es ajena, pero teme que si lo hace y en realidad es la suya, pueda desaparecer. ¿Sigue siendo real?... Quizá es Obito, si, eso debe ser. Obito que siempre llega corriendo a todos lados, y ha venido por él… Extiende la mano… Porque se ha movido, ¿verdad? El que no pueda verlo… el que no sepa si aún tiene un cuerpo… no quiere decir que no exista… ¿cierto?... Gritar… quiere gritar pero no sabe si tiene voz, porque cree que ha gritado, pero nadie ha venido. ¿Es que nadie lo escucha?...Y luego la nada._

_-¡Itachi-kun! –nombra la voz de Mikoto, mientras lo toma en brazos para que deje de gritar.- Tranquilo… ya pasó, fue un mal sueño._

_-¿Un sueño?... sí, sólo es eso… ¡No!, no lo es mamá. ¡Mamá por qué! .- Itachi mira horrorizado los cuerpos tendidos a su lado. Es un hospital improvisado, en donde enfermeras y medic-nin corren de un lado al otro para atender la emergencia.__ Un bebé llora a su lado, y es cuando nota la presencia de su hermanito, nacido apenas tres meses antes._

_-Calmen, hijos míos…tranquilos…__ el monstruo se ha ido._

_Mikoto se muerde el labio inferior__ sabiendo que miente. Porque el otro monstruo, ese que se llama ambición de poder, aprovecha la ausencia del Hokage, y el disturbio; ahora mismo la policía está intentando tomar el poder en las oficinas mientras hace creer a la gente que quiere restaurar el orden perdido por el ataque del nueve colas. En el futuro, ese episodio fallido de guerrilla civil abortada, sería guardado en celoso secreto, por el bien de la aldea._

_El asalto es repelido por los ANBU al servicio del Hokage__, y la intervención inesperada de los ANBU de Ne que el consejo ha enviado. Sarutobi tomará de nuevo el poder, según se ha decidido en concilio urgente con los señores del fuego y el consejo de Konoha. Se sumó por supuesto, al hecho de que muchos de los miembros de la policía, habían caído en batalla muertos o heridos, cuando intentaron detener al monstruo, y hacían resistencia mientras llegaba su salvador. _

_Ese que supuestamente reposaba en la caja de madera, que Itachi, con ojos acuosos, despedía en silencio con la demás aldea. Itachi odia desde lo profundo de su corazón, la risa que baila en los labios de su padre, y que sólo se detiene, ¡lo sabe! por el momento que están viviendo. Siendo una de las familias principales van hasta el frente de la procesión que acompaña a Minato Namikaze, a su sepulcro._

_Lo nota otra vez, casi encogiéndose mientras el otro Hokage, ese que no es su sensei, toca su hombro. Sin lágrimas y con la mirada hacia el féretro. Kakashi emana una fragilidad inesperada, y una seriedad que rompe el alma. Ese equipo no sólo se vio cada vez más reducido, pues primero Obito, y ahora la notoria ausencia de Rin… sin contar con la actual de Minato._

_Kakashi está solo. Incluso y cuando el tercero posa su mano en su hombro, pareciera que hay un círculo gigantesco que separa al muchacho del mundo, porque él no ve otra cosa que no sea el sepulcro donde están sumergiendo a su sensei._

Porque Kakashi, comprende Itachi, es así debido a que no quiere formar nuevos lazos. No es que quizá Itachi, Mikoto, o cualquier otra persona no le agradasen… No quiere perder a más personas importantes.

_-Un __Ninja no tiene esos sentimientos… _

_- ¡Un ninja es limpio y ordenado!_

_-¡La misión ante todo!_

_-No importa si sacrificas a tus compañeros__…_

_-No te confundas y me__ hables como si fuéramos amigos._

No personas ni objetos importantes.

No más dolor.

_-_¿Itachi-kun?

Parpadeó varias veces, regresando a la realidad.

- Hokage-sama… estaba distraído. No es algo que volverá a pasar.

Sarutobi asintió con una sonrisa.

-Estoy conciente de ello. Pero no debes preocuparte, es natural; no todos los días uno se convierte en jounin. Te decía, Itachi-kun, que en este momento ha llegado ya tu superior. Pasa por favor.

-_Oh…debí suponerlo. Que espanto…-_ Pensó lo más "coherente" Itachi, por fortuna no lo exteriorizó.

-¡Yo! –saludó Kakashi, un poco más serio que cuando lo observó en la sala de reunión.-Gusto en verlo otra vez, Hokage-sama.- Soltó con demasiada naturalidad el otro jounin, Itachi se sintió casi incómodo ante el tono tan informal que usaba para hablarle.- Me ha mandado llamar… ¿Tengo una nueva misión? (vaya… es que acabo de llegar…)

-Igualmente, Kakashi. Toma esto.- Le dio un pergamino que al instante tomó.- Lamento no quedarme a explicar los detalles como había planeado, pero alguien llegó muy tarde.- entrecerró los ojos, mirando de mala manera a Kakashi. Él estrechó su ojo, curveando un poco su ceja hacia abajo y se limitó a meter la mano libre en el bolsillo.- Así que me limitaré a decir que desde hoy, dejarás ANBU por un tiempo. Te hice ir a la sala de misión para que recordaras a tus viejos colegas. Bien… el punto.

Se puso en pie, masajeando su barbilla.

-¿Cuál era el punto? –se preguntó.

-Dejar el ANBU para…

-Oh, si, regresaras con misiones como jounin fuera de ANBU y tendrás a Itachi, bajo tu… -se ahorró la palabra "cuidado",- tutela.

-¿Otra vez yo?

-¿Perdón?

-No, nada Hokage-sama. Escucho.

-Por favor, guíalo y enséñale todo cuanto puedas. Itachi, ahora estarás bajo su cargo, espero mucho de ustedes y estoy más que seguro de que superaran todas las expectativas. –Sonrió un poco.- El resto de tu equipo se reunirá contigo esta misma noche cuando regresen de la misión a la que fueron. Vayan entonces, en el pergamino están todos los detalles; partirán mañana así que dales las instrucciones necesarias a tu equipo para que se alisten. –El Hokage salió de la habitación.

-Si bueno… -Kakashi se rascó perezosamente la nuca, mirando el enrollado papel.- Antes de separarnos hace un rato… ¿Nos quedamos en el asunto de tener que interactuar a la fuerza con gente desagradable? –estrechó sus ojos, seguramente a causa de una maldita sonrisa enorme y cínica.

-_idiota…_

-Como sea, yo soy el líder. El asunto inicial funciona de esta manera.- Hizo largo un silencio, abriendo perezosamente el pergamino.- Yo mando y ustedes obedecen.

Algún día, se prometió Itachi, inventaría alguna técnica con la que fulminara con un fuego oscuro e inextinguible a la gente que lo mereciera. ¡Cómo no la tenía ahora mismo, para ver a Kakashi, retorcerse con un agradable olor a su carne chamuscada!

-Tienes diez años, Itachi-kun, no deberías tener pensamientos como esos.

Itachi lo miró apenas un poco consternado, temiendo que el jounin loco le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Realmente Kakashi, era de la poca gente que lograba hacerle cambiar de expresión.

-Y no… -caminó hacia la puerta, cerrando el pergamino que ni siquiera leyó.- No leí tu mente, pero tu mirada ya me asesinó como tres veces.- Soltó, y luego una risita ahogada.- Ven conmigo, no he comido desde que llegué y quiero algo de te.

Itachi lo siguió en silencio.

-¿Puedo leer el documento?- le preguntó, o más bien casi le ordenó, cuando ya iban en camino. Él tenía otras cosas que hacer, y no podía perder el tiempo hasta que a su estúpido nuevo líder se le ocurriera.

-No. Sólo yo como líder podré hacerlo. -Soltó un suspiro, sabiendo que esa explicación era insuficiente. Se suponía que tenía que guiar a Itachi- Luego les daré indicaciones, cuando haya planeado cómo nos organizaremos. Eso es vital, Itachi-kun. El pergamino me fue entregado en mano para que supiera la clave siendo el primero en leer. Están escritos con una tinta especial que es compatible con cierto chacra. –Abrió, mostrando sólo un poco una de las letras.- Una vez que yo introduzca la clave haciendo cierto jutsu que conocerás cuando asciendas a líder de escuadrón, las letras sólo aparecerán cuando yo decida. Es así como también les daré sólo la información escrita que necesiten leer para que vean que es verídico. No puedo anexar o quitar nada, pero si puedo hacer qué miren o no.

-No anexar ni eliminar para evitar manipulación de la información… pero si tener el poder de manejarla que es básicamente lo mismo.

-No lo es. La información es poder Itachi-kun, y mucha responsabilidad. En esto va el honor de jounin, bajo la promesa que uno hace de cumplir con el deber; y en ciertas misiones la seguridad de nuestra aldea y su gente.

Itachi le miró interesado. Esta vez si sonaba como el antiguo Kakashi.

-Es como cuando alguien posee un gran chacra y numerosas técnicas; puede usarlas para hacer daño o cumplir su palabra y hacer lo contrario. Lo mismo pasa con esta información que los "líderes manipulamos" –hizo el movimiento de comillas con los dedos-. Estoy seguro de que serás un gran capitán, porque entiendes esto.

Itachi asintió, confiando un poco en su palabra. Había sentido un absurdo cosquilleo bajo el pecho, sólo por la especie de halago que le había regalado Kakashi. Seguía a pesar de todo manteniéndolo en un buen concepto no como persona, sino como guerrero. Recibía demasiados halagos de la gente, pero no era lo mismo cuando se trataba de alguien con un buen nivel que de gente común o muy por debajo del suyo.

No le había parecido inicialmente pero si era así, no se trataría de manipulación, sino simple manejo de información. Además si era honesto consigo mismo, si como persona, Kakashi tenía una retorcida personalidad, muy discutida en la aldea ante su muy afamada perversión al ir leyendo ese horrendo libro, y el que se dijera que era un mujeriego, o su excentricidad de ir solo por la vida; no se comparaba con el hecho de que era un hombre muy respetado en su profesión en los cinco países del mundo ninja, además por supuesto de su basto repertorio de técnicas, y su carrera en años como ninja. Sería realmente productivo aprender de él, desde ese punto de vista, y nada mas.

Es por eso que no le cabía por qué ahora mismo estaba sentado en una casa de té, pero sin tener muchas opciones ya que Kakashi, aún no le había comentado nada al respecto de la misión o a que hora se lo diría, debía ser paciente y esperar.

-¿Té y dango?

-Con tres bolitas.

Kakashi sonrió, y pidió la orden del muchacho. Para él sólo te. El aroma y vista frente a él, le llevó nuevamente a otro momento.

_Minato visitaba todos los días la casa Uchiha al principio, bajo la excusa verdadera de que siempre iba a ver que Kakashi, a la casa Hatake, para verificar que estuviese bien. _

_Le llevaba alguna deliciosa –en perspectiva de Kakashi,- ensalada de verduras y varios palillos con bolitas de dulce dango introducidas. Minato le obligaba a comerlas, aunque sabe que a Kakashi, que detesta casi todas las cosas con sabor dulce, no le gustaban en absoluto. Porque el rubio decía que un niño siempre debía tener azúcar en la sangre para seguir siendo dulce. Kakashi alegaba que el ni siquiera lo era, así que no necesitaba seguir "siéndolo". Como siempre le promete que se las comerá antes de dormir o al despertarse, Minato no le cree y sabe que las tirara, pero no le importa, las seguirá comprando y se las llevará porque siempre piensa en él. Y Kakashi siempre morderá alguna antes de echarlas a la basura, porque lo sabe y lo agradece desde lo mas profundo de su corazón, aunque su orgullosa boca nunca lo diga._

_Se conocen y aunque Kakashi, finja hastío porque su sensei le procura, sus ojos de seño fruncido, toman un pequeño brillo casi extinto en cuanto alguien lo nombra y mas aún cuando aparece en su campo visual. El rubio también lo sabe y lo nota, pero se limita a sonreírle y fingir –para el bien del orgullo de Kakashi,- que no lo ha hecho._

_Minato no le acaricia, __no le hace mimos, ni le dirige palabras dulces como un padre amoroso, pero se comporta como tal, contándole su día, escuchando el suyo, procurándolo y reprendiéndole sin palabras crueles o demasiado duras. Lo deja ser, aunque no le parezca del todo su comportamiento. _

_E Itachi siente unos irremediables celos. __Las horas subsecuentes será grosero y hasta cruel con Kakashi, y durante el momento, intentará a su manera robar la atención de Minato._

_Minato nunca alaba a Kakashi más de la cuenta. No lo hace sentirse exageradamente bueno en lo que hace, sino lo incita a ser humilde y superarse todavía __más, así que no lo harta con halagos innecesarios. No lo hace sentir por debajo de su nivel, ni lo menosprecia, pero le invita a valorar el trabajo y esfuerzo de otros. _

_Y el dango siempre presente en la mesa, seguramente endulzándose mas por el momento, piensa pequeño Itachi, que es mudo partícipe de la interacción de esas personas._

_A Itachi, su padre no le dejan comer las bolitas dulces de dango, así que se le hace agua a la boca aunque no quiera aceptarlo. La primera vez en que fue sorprendido, las mejillas de Itachi se tiñeron de rosado. Kakashi había comenzado a tirar sin levantarse, una a una, las bolitas de dango hacia un bote cercano, como si fueran diminutos balones encestándose. Itachi las miraba con cierta tristeza, y Kakashi preguntó cruelmente sin disimular que se daba cuenta, si las echaría tanto de menos. Minato se había ido y podían ser tan crueles mutuamente como quisieran, aunque en ese entonces Itachi, aún no le ganaba. ¡Kakashi era mayor y conocía otras maneras y palabras!_

_Por eso le sorprendió que la crueldad se convirtiera en el buen acto del día, y cuando Itachi, se enfurruñó apoyando los bracitos en la baja mesa, y recargó su barbilla, fuese atacado por Kakashi. O algo así. Le había apretado con los dedos de la mano las mejillas, obligándole a abrir la boca. Media bolita de dango fue introducida. Y el mundo se volvió de colores más vividos que nunca. La suave contextura de masita dulce se derretía en su boca. ¡Ni siquiera quería pasarse el bocado, para que no se acabara esa deliciosa sensación!_

_No seas maricón y me vayas a acusar, le dijo Kakashi, deslizando otra bolita sobre la superficie de la mesa, hasta la mano pequeña de Itachi, que ya la esperaba. Itachi negó en silencio, comenzando a agradecer internamente la creación de su nueva adicción. Kakashi defendió su orgullo de maltratador de infante, diciendo que era una pena tener que tirar a la basura el dinero de Yondaime, así que mejor lo echarían en el estómago del niño._

_Cuando Itachi no podía caminar, en mutuo acuerdo silencioso, antes de las nueve de la noche, Kakashi apareciera en el marco de la puerta de cualquier habitación donde el niño se encontrara. Una mirada dedicada a Mikoto por parte de ambos, y entonces ella les daba permiso mientras distraía a Fugaku. Kakashi tomaba en brazos al pequeño y lo llevaba a la habitación destinada a la visita diaria del Hokage. Uno esperando con ansia la ensalada, el otro el dango. Secretamente emocionados por la nueva complicidad, tanto por la espera del Yondaime, como por los obsequios que traería consigo._

Para cuando tomó el segundo palillo, notó que Kakashi, leía el pergamino. Su taza estaba vacía. Elevó un poquito la ceja, preguntándose si realmente lo había bebido –porque no notó a qué hora se bajó la máscara,- o lo había echado en la pobre plantita de al lado.

-Sobre la misión, Kakashi-san…

-¿Si? –dijo, sin mirarlo y aún observando el pergamino.

-Me gustaría saber cuando me dará las indicaciones pertinentes, o me dejará observarlas.

-¿Por qué la prisa? Trabajas como ninja y no juegas con los otros niños.- Aún leía,- tu trabajo es esta misión, así que no tienes excusa válida.

-_Estúpido, maldito desgraciado.-_ Itachi suspiró un poco.- Estoy conciente, pero mi padre me ha pedido un encargo y debo llevárselo a su oficina.

Ahora sí Kakashi lo miró. ¡Pero con una maldita sorna que se adivinaba a kilómetros!

-Itachi-kun aún es un pequeño a quien le gustan los dulces y hace encargos a papi… ¿no es tierno?

Itachi apretó las mandíbulas, dispuesto a cortarle el gaznate con su kunai. Aunque se controló, tanto por su propio orgullo, como por el hecho de que no quería ser un criminal "S" sólo por matar un bocazas idiota.

-¿A qué hora me dará la información?

-Pero no te preocupes…-sacó el libro naranja, que deslizó por la mesa hasta Itachi.- Si no me acusas, te enseñaré a crecer rápidamente, tal y como yo lo hice.

Ahora sí, Itachi hasta se sonrojó. ¡Era un niño, después de todo!... lo peor es que entendía lo que ese estúpido loco le estaba diciendo. Esta vez no se trataba de ser cómplices por bolitas de dango… ¡era un libro porno, maldición! ¿Cómo es que ese tipo para empezar, había conseguido un tomo? Si Itachi tenía diez años, Kakashi debía tener unos diecisiete.

Kakashi por supuesto, estaba jugando. Es que era muy divertido ver como es que Itachi, se tomaba todo tan en serio. ¡Era tan fácil molestarlo! No… definitivamente se felicito mentalmente, porque no había perdido ese toque a pesar de los años que dejaron de frecuentarse y conocerse.

-Kakashi-san, verdaderamente me sorprende. No importa que retorcida y desagradable personalidad tenga. Usted sigue siendo un maldito bastardo jode pelotas.

Itachi sintió un deja vú, tal y como aquella vez en que con sus cinco añitos, Kakashi le negó rotundamente que entrenara con él cuando preguntó tímidamente cuando se recuperase. Le insultó y… ¡ahora mismo estaba soltando una risa! Se burlaba en vez de enojarse, maldición, ¡y seguía siendo inmune a las duras miradas Uchiha!

-Es un talento natural, Itachi-kun. Además eres afortunado, porque siendo pequeño tus _pelotas_ deben serlo también –señaló casual el dango, haciendo que las orejas de Itachi, se pusieran rojizas,- así que en realidad si te las jodo no ha de ser mucha tu molestia.

La pupila giratoria de Itachi, se activo inmediatamente. Kakashi se limitó a erguirse, quitando la sonrisa y poniéndose serio. Itachi se puso en pie.

-Espera…

Itachi se dio vuelta a la salida.

-Lo siento Itachi… -escuchó la voz a su espalda. Giró un poco con el seño fruncido. Esa disculpa era verdadera, no como aquella vez que el Yondaime lo había obligado. Le miró cómo se rascaba nerviosamente la cabeza.

-La misión… Kakashi-san.

-Lo se… sólo.- El adolescente suspiró pesadamente.- Lo siento en verdad, no me medí y no tenía derecho a insultarte ni molestarte.

Itachi ocultó bien su expresión de sorpresa bajo su pétrea mirada.

-No pasó nada.

-Bueno… -se rascó el cuello,- gracias, creo. Necesito saber primero quien nos acompañará. Te buscare esta noche cuando sepa, entonces te daré la información necesaria.

-Gracias.- Sin decir mas, se dio media vuelta para no volver a voltear.

¡Cómo se había atrevido! Se sentía molesto, ¡humillado!... ¡Nadie humillaba a Uchiha Itachi, y se quedaba sin castigo!. No es que alguien lo hubiera hecho alguna vez, así que… ¡por eso más lo merecía! El no estaba para humores ridículos en doble sentido o basura humorística… ¡él no era el chiste de nadie!

Suspiró profundamente. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta cuando llegó a la estación de policía. Sabía que si llamaba a la puerta, Fugaku dejaría de atender cualquier asunto y su atención estaría en él, pero no le apetecía sacar a los que estaban con él dentro. Por eso pidió a la asistente de su padre, que no le molestara porque esperaría.

Ella no supo si ponerse más nerviosa porque entonces Fugaku, le reclamaría no haberle avisado que la maravilla humana que encarnaba su hijo, había llegado, o porque el niño en discusión, a pesar de ser tan hermoso, le daba el escalofrío de un muñeco embrujado. Se sentó en un taburete, fuera de la oficina de su padre.

_Ajustando su __protector en la frente, esperando a ser atendido por su padre, escucha como es que están discutiendo acerca de Obito. Intrigado, se acerca mas a la oficina, oyendo como es que su padre les dice ineptos a los hombres que están ahí, porque no pudieron conseguir traer de vuelta lo que pertenecía al clan._

_Fugaku dice que claramente se ha temido por generaciones que esto pase. Es un peligro que Hatake Kakashi, tenga un ojo con el kekei-gekai Uchiha. Se supone que se protege celosamente en cada clan de línea sucesora su don y no puede tenerlo nadie fuera de el. Ni siquiera el alumno del fastidioso Hokage -mucho menos el-. Dice que otra vez tienen que meter el documento de demanda al consejo, que solo esta dando largas porque no quieren enemistarse con Minato Namikaze. El consejo, explica uno de los policías, fue sacado casi a patadas por Yondaime Hokage-sama, cuando le sugirieron dejar a Kakashi sin ojo o mínimo esperar un transplante nuevo, para regresárselo a los Uchiha y evitar un conflicto._

_Minato exigió que nadie quitara ese ojo de Kakashi, porque es lo palpable que tiene de Obito, además de que fue la última voluntad de su querido alumno que murió como héroe de guerra y se va a respetar, incluso si tiene que desafiar al clan completo y al consejo. _

_Sarutobi como parte del consejo le apoyo diciendo que Kakashi, después de todo era un genio que no se dejaría vencer fácilmente, y si el problema estaba en que alguien le derrotara y el secreto quedase fuera de la aldea, el muchacho había prometido evitar a cualquier costo que ese ojo tan preciado, cayera en manos enemigas, no sólo por ser algo tan peligroso como un arma de línea sucesora, sino por ser de Obito. _

_El tercero cree fervientemente en el, tal como Minato, en que solo lo usara para el bien de la aldea. El consejo por eso decide apoyarlos, y también para no hacer enojar a Minato, quien era el que a través de su sola presencia en los campos de batalla -ya que era el único Hokage, que no solo enviaba a misiones, sino que el en persona también realizaba- hacia correr a los enemigos, y también consiguió paz entre las naciones logrando la hazaña de que se acabara la guerra. _

_Enojado por la determinación de Minato, Fugaku dice que si no consigue traer de vuelta lo que pertenece a el clan –no a Obito, no a su familia,-, por medio de la burocracia, y de la policía que eran también parte de las leyes de la aldea, lo haría por las del clan. Si Minato, siendo el Hokage, no estaba respetando la autonomía de los clanes, él no tenía porque respetar su decisión como gobernante. Haría traer a Kakashi Hatake, y le arrancaría por si mismo el ojo ante el clan._

_Sorprendido por la forma de ser de su padre, Itachi se debate entre permitir que se viole la última voluntad de Obito, que también es la de Kakashi y el Hokage, o decirle al consejo y al Kage lo que el clan quiere hacer. A Itachi le queda claro, que para Obito significó ofrecer el preciado tesoro que tanto procuro en cuidar con gafas y gotas desde antes que existiera, a su preciado amigo. Simbolizaba también su forma de seguir protegiendo la querida aldea, aunque ya no estuviera y sobre todo… era la forma de seguir viviendo y mirando el futuro que por sí mismo no podría, a través de los ojos de una persona amada._

_Itachi tiene miedo porque sabe que Minato, es como el padre de Kakashi, y recuerda que si cuando él se hizo el esguince, Fugaku casi mata con la sola mirada a Kakashi, no quiere imaginar que haría aquel tipo que era capaz de hacer correr y vencer a ejércitos enteros, si le arrancaban el ojo a su muchacho. _

_Temiendo el exterminio de su clan, Itachi copia con su sharingan recién adquirido unos días atrás –tras haber sido nombrado chunnin,- la letra de una persona cualquiera que estaba escribiendo en un consorcio de la calle. Un simple vendedor. Manda una carta anónima que deja bajo la puerta de Minato, diciendo lo que el clan quiere hacer y cuando. Días después se entera de que Kakashi, fue arrestado por la policía; fue golpeado por algunas personas de su clan, pero que Minato, con gran número de ANBU para respaldarle, rodeando el gueto Uchiha, llego a tiempo para quitárselos de encima, y aunque no mato a nadie, les hizo una advertencia terrorífica._

_Si le quitaban el ojo a Kakashi, que era como su primer hijo, el también tomaría otra actitud, porque no toleraría mas abuso de la policía, tomando el ojo de todo primer hijo. Aplacar al normalmente tranquilo e inteligente Yondaime en esa ocasión, fue complicado. Requirió de la presencia misma de Sarutobi y la voz de Kakashi._

_Sabían que tenía el poder para hacerlo, incluso sin necesidad de sus ANBU personales. _

_Entonces el asunto dio de pronto el carpetazo. En la aldea se habló de la nobleza en el corazón de los Uchiha, que permitían que algo como su preciado tesoro heredado sólo por su exclusiva élite, fuese usada para el bien de la aldea por otro shinobi de buen linaje y gran poder._

_La realidad era que los Uchiha, obligan a Fugaku, aunque es el líder, a calmarse y ceder. No pueden enfadar tanto al Hokage, que tenia el apoyo del consejo, y no era prudente hacer la guerra civil ahora mismo que el Hokage estaba molesto, y lo necesitaban para tener la paz que representaba su presencia con las otras naciones. _

_Si se desencadenaba la guerra civil, las otras aldeas aprovecharían que estarían débiles al haber conflicto interno; atarían con saña de venganza, porque estaba reciente su derrota por Konoha. Los Uchiha cedieron bajo algo parecido a un acta, el ojo a Kakashi, a cambio de que todo estuviera calmado, firmando ante el consejo que aceptaban porque el Hatake era de confianza. _

_Kakashi firmo prometiendo proteger a Konoha y no darle un uso indebido, ni traicionar jamás su patria, y si había peligro de que lo tuviera un enemigo, lo destruiría antes de eso. Sin que nadie lo ordenara, el propio Kakashi, sin temblor en la mano, agregó que si faltaba a su palabra, podrían los ANBU o los Uchiha darle caza y asesinarle de ser necesario con tal de proteger la aldea y sobre todo a sus preciados habitantes._

Suspiró sosteniéndose el puente de la nariz. Estaba cansado. Su mente no dejaba de bombardearlo con imágenes antiguas, formando un cansino colage que revoloteaba y le hacía sentir agotado. Era como volver a vivirlo.

-¿Por qué no me avisó la asistente que estabas aquí? –reclamó duramente Fugaku.

-Porque yo le pedí que no lo hiciera.- Se explicó el muchacho.- Sé que eres un hombre sumamente ocupado.- Tenía que hacer que él dejara de mirar tan duramente a la muchacha,- Sé que cuando aprenda a trabajar de ti, no me agradará que me interrumpan para ser tan eficiente como tú.

Fugaku le miró con una sonrisa que mezclaba el orgullo por su hijo y autosuficiencia. Itachi sintió aversión, pero no dijo nada y se dejó guiar de la mano de su padre al interior.

-¿Pudiste obtener algo de información?

-Algo mejor padre. Mi primera misión será con él.

Fugaku agrandó su sonrisa.

-Tal y como esperaba de mi hijo.- repuso, cerrando los ojos al sentir el agradable calor en su pecho.- ¿Te costó trabajo convencer al Hokage?

-Ninguno en realidad.- Afirmo Itachi, con toda la verdad de su lado.- Aún no sé de que trate la misión, pero mantendré observado a Hatake Kakashi. Te daré un informe completo al regreso.

Fugaku dio dos alegres y suaves palmadas a su escritorio.

-Muy bien Itachi, no sólo te graduaste con honores, sino que tendrás tan pronto tu primera misión, ¡y hasta has convencido al Hokage de enviarte con él! –Repuso Fugaku, sin nuevamente mencionar el nombre que le causaba tanto enojo.

-Gracias.- Itachi miró el reloj, como para avisar silenciosamente que deseaba irse.

-Seguramente tienes que prepararte… si necesitas cualquier cosa que no tengas, dile a tu madre que te la facilite o avísale a mis subordinados.

Itachi asintió apenas, retirándose a casa.

¡Qué fastidio que su padre le diera tantas consideraciones! Ni siquiera las necesitaba, se bastaba siempre por sí mismo. Si permitía que Mikoto, hiciera algo por él, sólo era para dejar que se sintiera bien con ella misma, porque le quería. Mientras el gozaba de ese absurdo exceso de atención, sólo porque su maldito padre quería sacar algo siempre de él –entendía que por su habilidad, se convertía en su mejor arma, y estando limpio de todo el pasado Uchiha, era su único eslabón con los ninjas de fuera del gueto,- Sasuke casi rogaba con la mirada por un poquito de atención.

No sólo le debía esa especie de rencor, que a veces se lo imaginaba como una masa negra y horripilante que crecía en su interior y se arremolinaba furioso contra su clan y su padre, que querían destruir la preciada paz que otorgaba la prosperidad de las demás personas. También le debía esas profundas ojeras de preocupación e insomnio.

No había noche en que no se despertara sudando, apretando la boca para no gritar, imaginando cómo su padre encabezaba un ataque con el clan. O cómo cortaba el cuello del Sandaime, de Kakashi e incluso de los tres sanin, en un acto traicionero. La aldea en llamas, con ninjas protegiendo el actual gobierno contra otros que lo deseaban.

Tenía buen aspecto físico, un futuro prometedor como líder de su clan y la policía, venía de buena cuna, era un genio en batalla. Una familia ejemplar con una madre modelo, y padre severo pero que le ponía toda su atención y un hermanito que lo idolatraba con sinceridad. Si… el genio Itachi Uchiha, aquel niño que parecía tenerlo todo, en realidad no tenía lo que quería.

¡El también codiciaba cosas que no podía tener!

Porque tras esa fachada, a causa de su padre y el resto de su clan, se cocinaba el olor de carroña de venganza y deseo de poder.

Itachi, que odiaba pelear, sabía que no tenía otra opción mas que aceptar su talento natural y hacerse cada vez mas fuerte, porque… ¡él quería proteger aquello que no podía tener! Contrario a su clan que quería destruirlo.

Si él no podía tener la vida pacífica de los aldeanos, al menos lucharía porque esa paz no se extinguiera y alguien aunque no fuera él, la gozara para que no todo fuese en vano. ¡Para que al menos pudiera admirarla, si no podía tenerla! Tal y como el jardinero que mira en su jardín una flor delicada… no se toca, jamás será tan suya como desearía, pero la observa con anhelo y se sabe que para seguir disfrutando de su belleza habrá de cuidarse.

Porque también aunque se había enojado…sabía que no estaba solo con ese pensamiento y esa lucha.

_Esa noche, Mikoto permitió a Minato, llevar a Itachi a cenar a una casa de te. Ya se arreglaría con Fugaku después. Esa después de todo, era la última noche que Kakashi, estaría en la casa Uchiha. Minato se les uniría. El ambiente tibio, se hacía más calido con la presencia del hombre sentado entre ambos. Minato explicaba una futura misión complicada, que quizá evitaría un ataque a la aldea._

_Una familia entera, con una madre, dos hijos pequeños -un niño y niña, recuerda Itachi,- y el padre sonriente con un bebe en brazos, se sentaron en la mesa de enfrente._

_-¿No es eso hermoso aunque no sea nuestro? –cuestionó suavemente Minato._

_Itachi no entendió, pero Kakashi asintió._

_-Si nosotros no podemos gozar de ese tipo de vida… -dijo Kakashi,- esta bien si otros pueden hacerlo, supongo. Por eso debemos de ser unos perfectos ninjas. –suspiró removiendo el te,- Odio pelear- confesó de pronto Kakashi._

_Itachi elevó más la cabecita, intentando evadir el gran cuerpo de Minato. Lo miró anonadado, ¡era tan bueno en lo que hacía, que era increíble que no le gustara!._

–_Pero aunque lo odie… esta es la tierra en donde nací… donde nació mi maestro y mis padres. –Kakashi elevó la vista, mirando hacia afuera al cielo que cobijaba Konoha. Su voz sonaba hasta casi cálida, aunque su semblante serio no se quitó ni un instante, pero hablaba con inusitada calma y serenidad. Ese es el milagro que alcanzaba a lograr Minato._

_-Así es Kakashi,- dijo el Hokage, apretando su hombro amistosamente- Es por eso que quiero protegerla y te he heredado mi voluntad. –Puso las manos sobre las cabezas de los niños.- Amémosla con todas nuestras fuerzas y capacidades. _

_-Participemos entonces en la guerra no con el fin de conseguir algo de ella de las otras naciones… sino para proteger estos momentos de paz.-soltó Kakashi, casi ido._

_- Mantengamos vivo el espíritu de fuego, y nuestra tierra.- pidió Minato.- Porque su tierra, no… toda ella es como la madre de todos, que nos hace hermanos aunque no tengamos la misma sangre… es aquella que jamás nos abandona ni morirá. _

_Ese pequeño dialogo, marcaría a Itachi por el resto de sus días, como la existencia misma de esos hombres._

Konoha seguiría viva, pensó Itachi, porque si personas como ellos, que amaban la paz, no podían tenerla, pelearían para que otros la tuvieran.

Ese día, cuando Kakashi se presentara ante su puerta al anochecer, le quedó muy clara la idea de que si podía medio tolerar a su padre, cuyos actos le asqueaban, bien podía disculpar esta nueva faceta del hombre que crecía torcida y graciosamente ante sus narices.

La cena de su celebración había sido corta, y sólo habían asistido los señores de las principales familias del clan, y el Sandaime con su eterna guardia personal. Se acostó a descansar, ya que sabía no podría conciliar el sueño.

-Ah demonios… -se levantó de repente,- _pero que torpe soy_… -se regañó mentalmente. - _¡No pague el dango! _–Se sonrojó, percatándose de que estaba por dormirse y lo había despertado la más grande insignificancia del día.

¡Todo por ese idiota de Kakashi, que no llegaba!

-¿Aniki? –preguntó la vocecita somnolienta de Sasuke.

-¿Qué pasa, no puedes dormir? -le contestó con voz suave. Itachi alzó las cobijas, como invitándole a que entrara. Sasuke se frotó el ojo y se acurrucó con su hermano.

-Es que el hombre de la máscara me ha dicho cosas raras cuando llegó…

Itachi frunció el seño, incorporando a Sasuke.

-¿A quien te refieres, Sasuke?

-El que habla abajo con mamá y papá.- Gran bostezo. Itachi lo acomodó y se concentró. ¿Cómo es que no había sentido cuando Kakashi, había llegado? Observó el reloj. Nuevamente lo que él había sentido como un parpadeo, realmente había sido el hecho de que se había dormido dos horas, pero sin que sintiera descanso en absoluto. Se incorporó para bajar, y acomodó a Sasuke. Seguramente estaba ahí por lo de la misión.

Itachi entró, pero a pesar de su presencia, Kakashi continuó con lo que decía.

-… por eso yo venía a pedirles asilo, dado que Itachi-kun y yo partiremos mañana al amanecer.- Soltó Kakashi.-Es que mi casa fue fumigada,- se rascó el pecho, Mikoto elevó un poco la ceja, un poco espantada de imaginarse animalejos en su casa. –Los ninken que tengo en casa dejaron pulgas por todos lados.

La cara de Fugaku, por más que quisiera dejarla seria, era todo un poema.

-_Habrá de ser cínico y temerario el infeliz ese._ -Por primera vez durante el día, Itachi sonrió un poco. Algo que no pasó desapercibido por su madre.

Era un secreto a voces que a pesar de que no había nada por escrito, Kakashi tenía prohibido entrar al gueto desde el incidente con el Yondaime.

-Kakashi-san, entenderá que esto no es una posada…

-Aunque nos honre su presencia. –Interrumpió Itachi. Fugaku lo miró impresionado. Su bien educado hijo no hacía cosas como esa.

-Eso es verdad.- Secundó Mikoto,- ¿no es así, Fugaku?... Kakashi-san, siendo una persona de confianza de Sandaime-sama y líder del escuadrón de Itachi, ha venido a su propia casa a explicarle la misión y toma su cuidado incluso antes de salir de la aldea.

Ella apretó en gesto de complicidad la mano de Fugaku, en un sutil movimiento. Comprendió lo que su mujer y su hijo querían decirle. Si quería que Itachi, tal como tenían planeado, se convirtiera en el eslabón que lograría unir al clan con la aldea para poder infiltrarse, nada mejor que relacionarse con uno de los hombres de mayor confianza para el Hokage. Y más aún tratándose precisamente de _ese tipo._

-Lo es. –Dijo casi con los dientes apretados.- Sea bienvenido a esta casa, espero que este cómodo con lo que en ella podamos ofrecer.

Kakashi asintió y agradeció con una pequeña reverencia, algo que nadie se esperaba.

-Disculpe si nos retiramos en este momento, mi esposo está cansado y yo deseo arreglar personalmente su habitación.

-No es necesario, Mikoto-san.- Kakashi se rascó la cabeza.- Cualquier rincón que me presten estará bien, no tengo problemas. Además sería una grosería de mi parte permitir que las manos delicadas de una dama en toda la extensión de la palabra, hagan algo como eso por un simple jounin viejo y holgazán como yo.

Mikoto unió las manos en su regazo, mirando entre intrigada y divertida al adolescente que se presentaba varios años después ante ella. Era el mismo y a la vez tan distinto.

-Le dejaremos a solas con Itachi, para que discutan sobre su misión. ¿Está bien si ocupa la misma habitación de antes?

-Todo eso de lo que habla es perfecto, gracias.

Mikoto le regaló una sonrisa, y él agregó el encanto de regresarla estrechando su ojito feliz. Fugaku carraspeó rompiendo la atmósfera, llevándose a su esposa.

Itachi siguió en su lugar, con su rostro serio. Kakashi sacó su libro y comenzó a leer. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, hasta que Itachi, se hartó.

-¿Kakashi-san?

-¿Itachi-kun?

-suspiro,- ¿me dirá de qué se trata la misión?

-Oh… claro. –Cambio de hoja del libro,- mañana.

Puños apretados del niño moreno.

-Usted es el más grande bastardo que he conocido en mi vida.

Cambio de hoja.

-Por fortuna no has conocido mucha gente, así que no me siento _tan_ ofendido. Gracias por la agradable compañía.- ¡y el maldito ojito feliz en cresta de nuevo!

Basta decir que Itachi, no durmió en toda la noche por varios motivos:

1. El bastardo, estúpido e idiota de su líder, estaba jugando a desesperarlo al no decirle nada de la misión.

2. Cada que cerraba los ojos, tenía ante sí vívidas imágenes de Fugaku, matando traicioneramente a Kakashi, o como mínimo sacándole el sharingan de Obito, con un kunai, mientras estaba dormido. Cosa que difícilmente pasaría porque le quedaba claro que Kakashi, era más fuerte que su padre, ¡pero ahí estaba la imagen!... u otra era que dejaba entrar a parte del clan y entonces sí, lo linchaban.

3. A esas alturas pensaba que no es que no mereciera el punto número dos, pero… le preocupa mas todavía el hecho de que aunque Minato no esta, se sabe que es protegido y favorito del Hokage, así que si le hacen algo a Kakashi, sin duda se pondrían los ANBU a investigar y estaría el poder "ejecutivo-legislativo y ración de judicial" contra otra parte del "judicial".

Se levantó más ojeroso de lo habitual, maldiciendo tipos con cabello de anciano y espíritu joditivo…

_-¿Qué rayos?... ¿existe esa palabra?_ –era un genio, maldición, debería saberlo. En todo caso, ese día se levantó de humor agrio, odiando un poco más a su papá, y deseando patear el trasero de su nuevo líder.

-¡Buen día, Itachi-kun!

Sí, de ese mismo desgraciado. Ese que se le acercó tanto y lo arrinconó de pronto…

-¿Listo para dar el paso y convertirte en hombre esta mañana?

-…

No. En serio.

-¿Qué?

* * *

Continúa.

NOTAS ABSURDAS QUE NO VALE LA PENA LEER, PERO DE TODAS FORMAS LAS HAGO.: No, preciado lector, no pongas esa cara. No sigue una horrible violación shota ni nada por el estilo. ¿Qué pasara?... habremos de seguir leyendo.

_**Como avance del siguiente capítulo,**_ diré que se trata de la primera misión que ellos tienen juntos, idea nacida gracias a un capítulo de un libro de Stephen king. No… no se emocionen, soy mala para manejar el terror, sólo el tema me pareció interesante y nada mas, no será nada de terror. Siguen con las edades actuales, así que nada de cosas sucias aún, lo siento XD! Pero ya ahora si para el sexto capi, Itachi se nos presentará con sus flamantes doce años físicos.

lol que horror! Que flojera leer este que esta largo o.o

Es que esto no sólo fue compensación por tardarme tanto XD sino para leer por partes, y así no tener que escribir actualización tan pronto.

¡Gracias por leer, aunque sea una sola persona XD! Hasta el próximo.

_NOTA QUE SI ES MEDIANAMENTE IMPORTANTE_**: Me** preguntaban que tanto he cambiado el universo ninja de Naruto:

-Para empezar, las edades de los personajes. Según su ficha técnica, Kakashi le lleva 9 años a Itachi. Aquí le lleva siete de diferencia uwuU e Itachi le lleva uno mas de lo que debería a Sasuke.

-El hecho de que sean compañeros jounin o ANBU. Kakashi en el manga original, sólo menciona que Itachi, fue capitán de división a los doce, pero nada más.

-XD Obviamente la repercusión de Kakashi en la vida de Itachi, el que fuera a quedarse en su casa o incluso las visitas de Minato, a la casa Uchiha.

-Lo del sharingan de Obito en Kakashi. No creo que los Uchiha, hubieran soltado su preciado tesoro hereditario tan fácil.

En cuanto a lo demás… si lo menciono se me jode la trama XP lo siento.

Me encanta esta pareja ToT!!! me parece que compite con el MinatoItachi... y hasta quedan un poco mejor -actualmente, como se vera... ¡es mi actual obsesión!- debido a la empatía y el tipo de mundo que comparten.

_Contestando reviews_: Tsunade: Si bien es cierto que fue un golpe para el ego de Kakashi, se le quitó un poco el dolor con la costumbre XD No fue tanto como problemas por rivalidad, sólo celos del pequeño Itachi, ante la "suerte" de Kakashi, teniendo a Minato.¿Amistad verdadera? Habrá que seguir leyendo. Estamos en el punto en que Fugaku, está impulsando a Itachi, a acercarse a Kakashi, para obtener beneficios de ello.

SofiaAkiku ¡Gracias por leer! Me agrada que pueda expresar cómo son las características de la personalidad de mis personajes. Quizá por eso se me va la mano y escribo tanto lol como que siento que falta algo siempre, para explicar como son en mi cabeza y porque se comportan de tal o cual manera en cada circunstancia. Total… ¡Espero sigas disfrutándola como en los capis anteriores!


End file.
